The Pen is Mighter than the Lightsaber
by dragonbreath88
Summary: The origin of Ada Gillian and the Jedi Order of Earth. It was merely an incident, crashing on Earth during the Revolutionary War, but soon it would become destiny. Horrible summary, but story is better. It will be updated every Sunday. Star wars slight AU
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a lovely night in Philadelphia. The windows were dark and the streets empty. If it weren't for a lone candle flickering in the windowsill one walking into a town would've mistaken it for abandoned. A silhouette of a young girl no older than the age of sixteen sat at a desk writing a letter addressed to her mother. The girl's hair was a fiery shade of red, held back by only a purple hair tie. Her moss green eyes sparkled as she recalled the day's events. Her letter read along the lines of this:

 _15 November 1778,_

 _Dearest mother, I write to you this early autumn evening with a heavy heart and a worried mind. The British occupation of Philadelphia has only gotten worse. More and more troops enter the city, making it near impossible to leave or enter the city. The rebels have pushed back even further, suffering more losses from disease and desertion. General Washington has appealed to France for military support but so far France has declined. Doctor Franklin is currently in Massachusetts attempting to rally Congress to help the rag tag band of rebels but that also has failed._

 _James and Moses have had to close the print shop due to lack of stories to print and been idle the past two weeks. And as you know idle hands are the devil's playgrounds. OH! I almost forgot. The night before last there was a meteor shower that lasted throughout the night and only stopped an hour before dawn. It was lovely but also quite spooky. Nearly all of Philadelphia's strays vanished! They all left simultaneously like they would due to a flood. Then a strange wind came by blowing out all candles and lampposts._

 _Do not worry about me mother. I am quite alright and will continue to keep safe in this time of chaos and anarchy. I remain your steadfast and loyal daughter. Signed Sarah Philips._

The girl reread her letter several times before folding it and sealing it with wax. Sarah stretched her arms wide above her head, sighing when she heard satisfying pop. Treading over to her trunk Sarah removed her lavender-and-white dress slipping into her nightdress. It had been a long day for the young British girl. As soon as the candle was out and the room plunged into darkness Sarah was sound asleep.

Not much could be said for James Hiller and Henri Leferve. The blonde journalist paced his room anxious for no apparent reason. He assumed the reason for his anxiety was because of the quietness. Nothing news worthy was happening at the moment and usually when that happened a metaphorical storm was brewing on the horizon. Henri sat James's bed scowling at the book he was currently trying to read. The words seemed to fly off the page before mixing themselves up. The small French boy grew frustrated at himself and threw the book across the room. Where it hit the bookstand. James stopped his pacing when he heard something hit his bookstand. He turned around to see Henri, head down and tears glittering in his light brown eyes.

Picking up the book, James walked over to Henri and sat down next to him. The younger boy seemed irritated with himself every since he came back earlier that day.

"Henri what's wrong?" James asked quietly.

The young boy blinked furiously before speaking, "I can't do it! It's too hard!"

"Don't say that! You're doing a great job!" James patted the boy's shoulder comfortingly. "Remember when you read Common Sense? You did it with hardly any mistakes!"

"Oui, I remember," Henri sighed. "But that was only a pamphlet. There's no way I'll be able to read big stuff. I am just an idiot."

"Now who gave you that crazy idea?" James demanded turning the boy so that he faced him. Henri kept his eyes fixed on his hands folded in his lap.

"The other boys," he muttered.

James scowled at that answer. Henri always had trouble with bullies. Something on his desk caught his eye and he got an idea. He grabbed the pouch and pulled out a seed he found up in the Green Mountains.

"Henri what's this?" James asked. The young French boy looked at him like he had gone crazy as he held up a tiny seed.

"Uh a seed."

"That's right. But it's not just any seed. It's an oak tree seed."

"So?" Henri cocked an eyebrow.

"So, what does this tiny seed need to grow into a giant oak?"

"I don't know."

"It needs attention and love. If it gets enough of it then it grows into a giant oak unable to be knocked down."

Henri smiled at what his friend said. He was grateful for James, Sarah, Franklin, and Moses. They helped encourage him and keep him motivated to learn. And for that he thanked his stars.

The French boy smiled as he launched himself at the older boy. The two laughed as they fell on the floor with a thump. Henri yawned before crawling into James bed, snuggling under the warm covers. Before long Henri was fast asleep leaving James to sleep in the chair. Both were sound asleep with smiles on their faces. Fate allowed them and the Continental Army a few days of rest as well as two Jedi.

They were going to need it.

-Line break-

Jedi Temple, Tython…

Ada Gillian sat at the controls of her master's freighter. She quickly wiped away the tears that were streaming down her face and blurring her vision. Sobs started to choke her. So much so she didn't hear the door open, nor did she hear the Nautolan sneaking up behind her. The humanoid's oval black eyes narrowed in suspicion then concern when he saw his young Padawan crying. Jedi Master Klai Dioddai recently acquired the young Padawan after the death of her master in battle. Ada was very skilled but she was hesitant in her decisions. And now seeing her bawl, Dioddai decided now the time to see what was bothering her.

Ada gasped as a hand was placed on her shoulder. She swiveled around to come face-to-face with her new master. Her previous master, Mirialan, died at the hands of a Sith warrior. Ada waited three standard weeks before the council handed her off to a young new master. Then the other Padawans teased her causing Ada's confidence to crumble like a rock overtaken by time. She was going to run away.

"Where do you think you're going?" Master Klai asked raising an eyebrow ridge.

"Nowhere," Ada replied crisply. The Nautolan smirked as the eyebrow ride rose higher.

"Really? Those coordinates look like they are heading to the Unexplored Region. Not nowhere."

Ada just scowled as Master Klai chuckled. The young Master sat down across from Ada after he turned to the Padawan to face him.

"Tell me what is bothering you Padawan." Ada looked away as Klai's eyes bore into her. "I have see your tear stained eyes already. And I also sense great distress from you through the force. Something troubles you. Please tell me."

Ada's eyes watered. "I-" She choked on her words. "I am an unworthy Padawan and a failure as a Jedi."

"Now who gave you that crazy idea?" Klai asked.

A tear slipped. "The other Padawans. They say that it was my fault for Master Brishen's death."

"Hm. I fought in that battle alongside your master. The battle was a blood bath with death on both sides. I was there when Master Brishen fell. Though I don't recall seeing you there."

"Master Brishen and the Council didn't see it wise to send a _youngling_."

"So you weren't there." Klai summed up. "So the fault wasn't yours."

"I guess not."

"Then do not dwell on what others say or do." Klai said. Ada was still looking at her hands. The Jedi Master then had an idea. He removed a cloth from his robe. Unwrapping it, Klai held up a large seed about half the size of an English shilling.

Ada gasped. "A Wroshyr seed? How did you come by it?"

"It was given to me by Wookies I helped on their home planet of Kashyyyk. They gave me this seed so that I might always remember."

"Remember what?"

"What might this seed need to grow into a giant strong tree?"

Ada answered immediately. "Water and sunlight."

"It needs more than that." Klai placed a hand on top of hers. "It needs attention and love. Without these things this tree would never make it past a seedling."

Ada allowed a small smile as she let tears flow. The other Padawans could kiss her arse. "Thank you master."

Dioddai bowed his head before turning to he controls. The ship came to life as the young human became confused. The coordinates to the Unexplored Region were still typed in, but he Nautolan had yet to change them. Still, Ada remained silent, hesitantly strapping in as the freighter flew into the atmosphere and into the void of space.

About a standard hour into the unexpected voyage and Ada hadn't spoken a word. Dioddai sensed her hesitant curiosity through the force and waited patiently for her to ask. Another thirty minutes past and she still hadn't asked her question.

"If you're waiting for permission to speak then there will times where you will lack the courage to do so," Master Klai stated sagely.

"Apologizes master. It was just how I was instructed." Ada bowed her head deeply. The Nautolan laughed at her causing her face to explode in embarrassment.

"Do not be sorry Padawan," Klai informed wiping a tear. "I once was under the apprenticeship of Master Brishen before. I understand that the old goat was as strict as a general. You are permitted to speak freely as long as you remember your limits. Okay?" Ada nodded.

"I was wondering where we were going?"

"We are headed towards a planet in the Unexplored Region." Klai explained. His voice was serious. "Several Jedi were assigned to a planet and to report back. Master Khan, who was assigned to a planet called Earth, has yet to report back. The Council wants us to investigate."

"Has the planet been colonized?" Ada asked.

"Many different colonies have been created," Klai answered. "The last reports from Master Khan said two of them were heading towards the path of war."

"How advanced are they?"

"Not very." Klai flashed her a crooked smile. "They still live in wooden huts and use candles. They haven't even heard of the Jedi."

Ada felt her mouth for an 'oh'. Those who haven't heard of the Jedi haven't even been past their own system. Heck if they lived in wooden huts they probably haven't even started to build that kind of technology.

The pair was plunged into silence as they pasted a dust planet, which the natives called Tatooine. Ada never really understood why anyone wanted to live on a hot sandy planet. It had only recently been discovered and already towns and villages were popping up. But since most of the settlers were wanted criminals then if they wanted it they could have it. There was a crime family for force sake!

"Tatooine. A planet where evil goes to cultivate and grow." Master Dioddai's voice held distain. "Nothing good could ever come from that place."

"I feel sorry for those enslaved there," Ada lamented. Recently the Jedi had declared war on the Zygerian Slaver Guild, a species who built their empire on the backs of slavery. It appalled her to think that someone could prosper from selling another being like livestock.

"And I do as well." Klai said before gunning the engine. The ship flew past the planet and entered the Unknown Region. Ada went to the back of the freighter to the bunks and started to nod off.

When she awake the engine was still running yet she wasn't moving. Or she wasn't feeling the sensation of moving. Rubbing sleep from her eyes, Ada made her way towards the cockpit. In the pilot's chair sat Master Klai. He was dozing slightly, letting the freighter drift to save on fuel. Ada gasped slightly when her gaze flittered to the bay window. There was a beautiful planet with blue waters and green land. Cloud formations could be seen, even a hurricane forming over an ocean.

Slowly, the young human sat down in her chair and drank in the sight in front of her. A lone, crater filled moon slowly orbited the planet. Ada tried to think about what other planet had this type of beauty from above. The only planet that came to mind was Tython, the home world of the Jedi.

Master Klai roused a minute later. He smiled a little when he saw his new Padawan gaze at the planet before him.

"Beautiful is it not?" He asked quietly.

"Very," Ada answered, her eyes still on the orb in front of them. "It reminds me of Tython."

"Yes." Klai stretched and yawned loudly. "Except minus the aliens species, exotic planets and animals that could kill you."

He stood and walked to the back of the cockpit opening a closet. Klai pulled out two sleeveless cloaks, handing the smaller one to Ada. The young human looked at her master questioningly.

"The only sentient species is human," Klai explained fastening his cloak. "And since they haven't been working been on space travel it can be safely assumed they haven't been in contact with anyone from another planet."

"Oh," was all Ada could say. "That's going to make it difficult for us isn't?"

"Extremely." Klai simply answered. "We need to avoid interaction at all costs and only for emergencies and supplies. We also will need disguises."

"How will we get down there?"

"We will have to go there tonight under the cover of darkness."

The two sat there until the scanner read that it was nightfall. Master Klai silenced the engines as he carefully guided the freighter past the atmosphere. It was pretty uneventful until a meteor hit the back engine. Ada and Klai started to work on getting the ship landed perfectly. Another meteor hit the side of the ship, sending sparks.

"Life support is down as well as the main engine." Ada quickly informed.

"We're going to have to set down in water," Klai said, grabbing the controls. "Go grab the supplies quickly!"

Ada nodded and made her way to the back. Grand Master Shen had made it standard to carry three things: light saber, breathing apparatus and an airtight bag. She quickly stuffed the supplies in a bag before grabbing her light saber and apparatus before heading back to the cockpit. Only to be pushed back by Klai.

"We're going to have to jump," he explained.

"What about the ship?"

"It's over water. We won't be able to save it." Klai ripped the safe door off its hinges. They were over a large body of water…and it was coming in hot.

"On the count of three," Klai shouted over the wind. "One…two…three!"

The two jumped and hit the water with a splash. The first thing that Ada felt was the cold. It was such a shock that all she could was float there until her lungs burned, reminding her of air. With a single kick her head broke the surface, gasping the chilly air.

"Master…" her eyes scanned the surface. Klai Dioddai may have been able to breath under water but he was cold blooded. The freeing cold water could put him in hibernation.

"Master Klai!" she shouted. Something wrapped itself around her and ankle and started to pull her under. Ada started to panic, trying to stay on top of the water. "Master! Please!"

Her head went under. Ada struggled against the string that continued to pull her under. The only thing she was aware of was her darkening vision and her slowing heart rate thumping in her ears. Suddenly, two almost shaped black eyes appeared and the next thing she knew she was coughing up water on snowy grass with a shirtless Nautolan next to her.

" Take it easy Ada," he advised. "Take deep breaths."

Ada did as told and soon enough she caught her breath enough for her mind to catch up with her. She was soaking wet, her hair plastered against her face. Her clothes were dripping wet, the cold air nipping at her exposed skin like dogs. The sky was a brilliant baby blue with nary a cloud in the sky. The ground was covered in crisp white snow that glittered in the waning light of day like crystals.

The two Jedi were sitting on the bank of a sea, which had chucks of ice floating on top of the water. It would've been peaceful had the ship not crashed into it. Ada watched their only way off the primitive world sink slowly to the bottom of the sea.

"Well there goes our ride,' Ada muttered. Her breath billowed in front of her as she shivered. "What now Master?"

"Now we must find shelter and warmth, lest we freeze to death," he answered. The Nautolan wrapped himself in his wet robe and started to walk over a medium sized hill. "Lucky for the both of us fate has decided to help us. Look!"

Ada climbed the hill quickly, stopping beside the amphibian that was pointing to something in the distance. It looked like a farmhouse with a barn next to it.

"It looks abandoned," Ada commented. Klai stretched out his hand and closed his eyes in concentration. Through the Force he searched the home 'looking' for any signs of life.

"I sense no life forms." He reported still using the force. His eye ridges scrunched as if he smelled something strange. "The place…the house, it's clouded by fear and…. sadness. So much sadness. I say we move on. There has to be somewhere else we can spend the night."

He started to walk off but Ada stood where she was. Klai turned around when he realized his Padawan wasn't following. She was staring at the house with furrowed in concentration, her eyes darting around the property.

Suddenly she took off towards the house with Klai right on her heels. The human Padawan stopped at the slightly ajar door. With shaking hands, Ada opened the door. The moment, however, her hands grazed the wooden doors; she was engulfed in emotions ranging from pure joy to crippling fear. Ada heard a blood curdling scream, shouting and something crashing.

 _Please don't do this!_ Ada heard a woman beg.

 _I apologize Madame,_ a pompous voice said not sounding sorry at all, _but this is a necessity if we are to sniff out and destroy the rebels. Take him away._

 _No! Lida!_

 _"Michael!_

"Ada…" A faint voice called but it was too distant.

 _Run Lida! Don't let them take you!_

"Ada! What's wrong?" Klai's voice cut through the vision like a light saber. "Come on Padawan! Talk to me!"

Her hand was wretched from the door, the vision fading. Her legs gave out on her, but luckily Klai was there to catch her.

"Come on let's get inside." Though he was reluctant, Klai dragged Ada into the home, sat her on a chair and lit the fireplace. Klai sighed as he stood. It was then Ada registered that Klai was shirtless, revealing his rock hard chest and abs. She gulped and adverted her eyes. Jedi weren't supposed to form attachments.

"I'm heading upstairs," Klai announced. "I'm going to see if these people have clothes that might fit me. While I am doing that why don't you go and see if there is any food? If the people left in a hurry, then maybe they left something behind."

Ada nodded as they split up, Klai heading upstairs and Ada heading to the kitchen. She took small steps to avoid running into things. Ada cursed her poor eyesight when she ran into a chair. Finally she found the pantry door. Smiling victoriously she opened it wide, only to sqeak when she caught sight of vermin.

"Shoo!" she waved them off. "Get out of here all of you! Get! Shoo!"

` Once they were all gone, Ada sighed dejectedly at the sight of ruined food. With a wrinkled nose, Ada searched the pantry for anything…unruined. She found none. Her stomach growled leaving her slightly nauseated. She slammed the door to the pantry in frustration. If only Ada didn't drop the supply bag!

"They were right," Ada muttered as she plopped down in a chair. She opened the locket that rested around her neck at all times. Inside was a portrait of her parents who were rulers of a star system but were killed in an accident. She gave up her position and crown to the chief adviser. Even though Ada wasn't old enough to remember them, the young human sometimes swore she heard them when she dreamed. "I am so sorry; mother and father. I failed you."

"Ada?" Klai's voice startled her causing her to jump. She turned to see the pale green Nautolan wearing the strangest get-up she had ever laid eyes on. He wore a white billowy shirt, brown vest, brown trousers, a blue waistcoat and his brown boots. Around his neck was an…. ascot!

"Oh…my…force!" Ada had to place a hand over her mouth to stop the laugh was bubbling up.

"What?" Klai asked, obviously confused by her reaction.

"Nothing it's just," Ada searched her mind for an explanation. "I never thought _you_ would be wearing an ascot."

The Nautolan crossed his arms and scowled as he watched the Padawan he pulled out of the river dissolve into a laugh fit. His head tails were tied back except for two, which hung over his shoulders.

"Quit it!" Klai demanded. He pouted a little as Ada continued to laugh. Finally the young Padawan controlled her laughter to stand up and face her master. "Go up to the bedroom. Get changed and get some sleep. We leave at dawn."

Ada nodded as she left the room, leaving the Nautolan to search. After ascending the stairs, Ada went into the first bedroom she found. Obviously the master bedroom with a queen sized bed a fireplace and two lounge chairs in front of said fireplace. Ada lit the still dried logs before peeling her frozen robes off and placing them on the chair to dry.

 _All right,_ she thought, _now for some clothes._

With a towel wrapped tightly around her, Ada shuffled towards the closet. All she saw were dresses, some with high neckline, others puffy sleeves…. all of them with large skirts. Ada pulled a crème and brown dress out to examine it. The skirt would make maneuvering difficult…

A plan formed in her mind. She picked up a pair of shears that were lying on the desk and got to work.

It took the Padawan all of fifteen minutes to get the ensemble ready. It included a billowy white shirt (minus the ascot) and brown vest. On the outside it appeared that she wore a billowy brown shirt, the same shade of brown as her vest. But the skirt was detachable. Once off, the observer saw tan trousers and her brown boots underneath. Smiling at her ingenuity Ada flopped down on the bed immediately snuggling under the covers. They were going to find Master Khan, get outta here and be back to the temple before the Celebration of the Three.

Ada sighed in content as her eyes drifted shut and she fell asleep. Klai Dioddai, on the other hand, wasn't having such luck. He was still in the kitchen looking for food when he felt Ada fall asleep through the force. Giving up on the search, Klai sat down in front of the fireplace watching the flames.

He didn't realize he was dozing until an uneasy feeling of being watched stirred him. At first Klai suspected it was Ada. The young human had trouble with nightmares since her previous master's passing.

"Ada?" No response. Klai walked to the base of the stairs and peered into the gloom. Thanks to his evolution, Klai could see easily in darkness. There was nothing.

He turned his head when he heard whispering voices outside. Quickly, Dioddai grabbed a half full pitcher of water and dumped it on the fire. The flames sizzled before being snuffed out. As soon as it was out two shadow figures walked in front of the window.

"Are you sure there's someone here?" a male asked.

"Positive," confirmed a much older male. "I saw a saw a light and smoke. Could be rebels."

One of the figures pressed against the glass as if looking through it. Klai made sure to stay pressed against the shadows as the figure scanned the room.

"Or it just could be looters." The searcher said. "Come on."

The older one gave an audible sight before walking off. Klai had to calm his heart and send waves of peace through the force so Ada wouldn't wake. After the adrenaline had passed, Klai sat down in the chair and closed his eyes, though his body was tense.

-Line break-

Next morning, Philadelphia

November 16th, 1778

Sarah Philips woke refreshed yet something weighted on her like an anvil. Outside the sun was shining over the groggy city of Philadelphia the snow glittering as more fluttered gently down. Sarah sighed as she washed her face and dressed in her usual white-and-lavender dress. The young girl dutifully made her way down the stairs into the kitchen where Moses, a former slave, was cooking breakfast.

"Good morning Sarah," the African American greeted.

"Good morning Moses," the British girl parroted. She took a deep breath as the morning aroma hit her. "My, breakfast smells delicious."

"Thank you." As Moses finished up Sarah got to work setting the table. When they finished, James and Henri had joined them and the four were engaged in lively conversation. When Moses asked what their plans for the day were James spoke first.

"I'm going to see if I can find a story."

"Why not write about the occupation?"

"I've already written about the occupation." James complained, poking at his food. "I wanna write about something exciting."

"Well write about the strange lights we saw," Henri suggested between bites. Sarah glared at him for lack of manners but he French boy ignored it and continued to chew loudly. A knock at the door interrupted the rest of the conversation. Moses excused himself as he stood and went to get the door. Sarah, James and Henri just sat there uncomfortably the only noise in the room being the clanking of the silverware on the plates. They all heard muffled parts of the conversation but not enough to make it out fully. James looked like he was fighting to restrain from bolting down the stairs, while Sarah just blocked out the conversation entirely. She still _was_ an Englishwoman. And Henri-bless him- was completely oblivious as he munched on another helping.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity, the trio of children heard the door shut and Moses emerged from the stairs, holding two letters in his hands.

"The mail's here!" James proclaimed happily. He jumped up from his chair and made a grab for one of the letters. However Moses quickly jerked the letter out of James's reach.

"One for Miss Philips," he said handing an envelope to Sarah. The red head graciously took it expressing her thanks. It was from her mother. "And one for Mr. Hiller."

He handed the second one to the blonde haired patriot. Before reading whom it was from he opened it, scanning the page quickly. It was from…."General Washington?"

"No way…" James muttered as he re-read the letter. The rebel General wished James and Sarah to meet and write about a new general he was taking on to his personal staff. A William S. Kham.

"What is it James?" Sarah asked after reading her letter. Everything was fine with her mother in England but she still felt uneasy.

"Sarah you won't believe this!" James exclaimed. "General Washington has asked us to interview a new general in the Continental Army!"

"Really?" the young Loyalist smiled slightly at the notion of getting out of the print shop.

"Can I come?" Henri asked innocently.

"Of course," James ruffled Henri's ebony locks as the young boy giggled. "Pack your bags! We leave for Camp Howston at dawn!"

After the breakfast dishes were washed, dried and put away, Sarah headed to the market to pick up some things they may need for the trip. Clutched in her hand was a list of items and tucked safely out of sight was a moneybag. The market was near deserted. Probably some people were too afraid to venture out even in daylight.

Trying to ignore the looks some British soldiers were giving her Sarah glanced to the first item on the list: meat. With a quick glance around Sarah made her way to where the meats were being sold.

When she neared the butcher's there was a woman sitting outside the door, her feet wrapped in clothes. She held out her hand to those passing by pleading with them to have mercy and to give her some coin. Her porcelain skin was smudged with dirt, her mint green eyes pleading and glittering with pain and exhaustion. Sarah couldn't see any other feature due to her being covered from head to toe in a filthy and torn brown hood.

Sarah glanced at her money bang and frowned. She only had enough for the supplies and none to spare. They red head Brit sighed as she plucked three coins, clutching them tightly and made her way over to the woman. As Sarah got closer and closer to the woman, she began to feel at ease.

"Please spare a coin or two," The woman begged when she caught Sarah's eye. Sarah gently tossed the coins into the empty cup, a satisfying clang echoed. The woman's eyes went large in disbelief before watering with gratitude. "Thank you miss."

"Not a problem," the young woman insisted as she started to walk away.

"Wait!" the woman grasped Sarah's wrist with surprising strength. "Let me read your fortune. Please? It's the least I can do."

"I don't know…." Sarah muttered.

"It will be quick," the woman assured.

After a few more moments of hesitation Sarah finally agreed only if it was quick. Sarah helped the woman up and together the two made their way into an alley between two buildings.

"Here," the woman pointed to a ratty curtain. Sarah quickly walked over to it and waited patiently as the woman drew back the curtains.

Inside the building looked like an abandoned home. In a corner lay a ratty cot and a potted plant near the window.

"This way please." The woman directed, hobbling on a crutch. Sarah hesitantly flowed her to a chair, which was seated next to a puddle that had yet to freeze over. The woman knelt in front of the chair, gesturing for Sarah to sit on the chair. Hesitantly, the red head sat down.

"Let me see your palm," the woman didn't wait. Instead she grabbed Sarah's wrist and opened it up palm up. The still cloaked woman traced her filthy finger along Sarah's palm. Sarah felt electricity run up her arm, causing it to numb slightly.

"You have traveled a great distance," the woman serenely spoke. "And you have forged many a friendship with many people. Although you consider one of them more than a friend. Am I correct?"

Sarah couldn't help but blush at the woman's correct statement. She was starting to see James in a new light.

"Now for your future," the woman stood with great difficulty and hobbled over to the corner where a white porcelain bowl sat. As the woman filled it with water from the puddle Sarah caught a glimpse of hair, which was strangely a light mint green color.

"What's your name if I may ask?" Sarah heard herself ask. She gasped and covered her mouth when she realized how rude she sounded. "Please forgive my rudeness ma'am."

The woman chuckled softly as she poured a powder into the water. "It is fine young lady. I go by many names but the one I am most known for is the Daughter."

Sarah stored that information in the back of her mind for later. After the Daughter finished mixing different substances into the bowl she held out slightly asking for Sarah's hand. Without warning she pricked Sarah's finger, letting the blood drop into the water. While the Daughter stirred the mixture Sarah nursed the finger only to find…. nothing. Not even a scar.

Before she could examine it more the Daughter spoke up, "Here we go. Now remember dear, even though our future changes constantly there are things simply meant to be. Do you understand?"

Sarah nodded though in reality she had no idea what prompted the woman to say this. The woman peered through the swirling water.

"I see…suffering and joy," Daughter said. "I see white contrasting with bright red. I see hair pulled from gold and eyes chipped from a spring sky, with a burning passion."

Sarah instantly knew that she was talking about a wedding…her wedding. With _James_ no less! It wasn't like she hated or despised him. Far from it! It was his love and passion for his job as a journalist that drew her to him.

"What else do you see?" Sarah asked completely entranced. The Daughter's brows knitted and her face paled. She hummed as she tilted the bowl, her eyes widening. There was something in her expression that startled and spooked Sarah.

"Strange," Daughter muttered.

"What's strange?"

"I see a dark cloud over the near future," the Daughter muttered. She took a finger and stirred the water slowly. "Hmmm. I cannot see beyond that. I apologize for keeping you. May the Force be with you Miss Sarah Philips."

Sarah nodded her goodbye as she made her way quickly towards the meat market. It was already noon judging by the position of the sun.

The Daughter watched as the young woman left before returning to cleaning the porcelain bowl. Halfway through her chores the invalid felt something dark and evil sneak up her spine. Her hands stopped scrubbing for a millisecond.

"If you are going to sneak up on me then you will be well advised to disguise yourself." She said absently. The woman examined the bowl, glaring at the person who literally materialized behind her. In the ceramic surface two beady yellow eyes and paler skin than hers started back.

"You put yourself at risk sister," the Son commented moving over to her right. "Letting your essence seep through the barrier can get you in trouble with Father."

The woman stood up without the aid of her crutch. She glowed brightly letting the filthy robe fall away, revealing a glowing deity with mint green hair. She turned to face her brother, the embodiment of the Dark Side and smiled.

"You are one to talk brother," She commented. The Son walked over to the potted plants. His face twisted into a sadistic smirk as the flowers wilted as soon as his essence reached them.

"I only came to get you," he said. He plucked a wilted rose from the pot. "Father is sealing Mortis. Besides I don't understand why you even bother with this…. primitive planet."

"It's none of your concern." The Daughter replied snarky.

The two Force Deities glowed slightly before vanishing, only to reappearing on the roof of the building. Of course they were invisible to everyone. They watched the red head by her things carefully.

"What did you see in her future?" The Son asked.

The Daughter replied simply, "Something that can change the course of this fledgling country."

With that the embodiment of the Light Side of the Force vanished with a flash, leaving melted snow and flower buds. The Son growled subconsciously destroying the flower buds his sister created. He too was gone in a flash, leaving only a blanket feeling of foreboding.

Early afternoon, twenty-five miles outside Philadelphia….

Ada plopped down on a snow bank with a thump. She hiked up her skirt and pulled off a boot, letting her feet air out. The two-stranded Jedi had been walking all day in an attempt to find a town. Klai sat down next to her nose wrinkling in disgust.

"Whoa," Klai waved a hand in front of his face like he smelled something bad. "And I though my feet smelled bad."

Ada scowled as she playfully shoved the Nautolan. Her master was chuckling as he righted himself and pulled out a canteen he "borrowed" from the house.

"Here, we need to stay hydrated," he handed it to Ada who took a swig before handing it back. The two sat there in silence as they rested their body and mind. If that farmer they encountered several miles back was anything to go on, then they would reach a town, Philadelphia, in the next two hours. Which means they had approximately twenty-five miles left to walk! Ada groaned mentally as her stomach growled. Both human and Nautolan had been walking on near empty stomachs all day and Ada was starting to feel dizzy. Ada's stomach growled again but this time her stomach cramped, as it protested not being fed.

"So hungry…" Ada muttered.

"Don't worry young one," Klai assured her. In the distance there were sounds of horses approaching. "It sounds like our ride has arrived."

Klai crouched in the snow, Ada following his example. Five minutes later two humans riding the strangest and most beautiful creatures Ada had ever seen appeared. The two humans wore bright red uniforms with strange looking hats sitting atop power white hair.

They were just about to pass when Klai thrust out his hand and used the Force to spook the creatures. The creatures halted suddenly throwing their riders off their backs. Before they could be seriously injured Ada used the Force and gently placed them on the road.

"Now! Quickly!" Klai whispered before bolting towards the creatures. He mounted it with east towards the creatures. He mounted it with ease, Ada not far behind him. Together, ignoring the protest of the previous riders, they took off in the direction they were already heading in. The winter sun moved until it was almost setting, the sky turning beautiful shade of oranges, pinks and reds. By the time they reached what looked like a mile marker the two slowed down, giving Ada plenty of time to examine her new beast.

The creature was big and broad with four legs and hooves. It was covered in a fine crème colored fur (while Master Klai's was a dark brown) and had a darker crème colored mane and tall. Its face was long with a white stripe running from the top of its forehead between its eyes to the end of its snout. Its almond shape eyes were a beautifully deep brown color. Its ears, which were ovals shape, swiveled here and there as if it was listening or something. Many ropes and reins were attached to the creature.

When the duo came to a sign the creatures huffed and pawed at the ground. The sign was made out of wood and chipping paint, written in a strange language. It took Ada a few tries but she eventually made out the words.

"Philadelphia,' She sounded out. The young human smiled happily when she realized that they had made it, despite the trials they had face through the day. Master Klai wasted no time in pulling his hood over his head tails, Ada following suite. They had discussed a plan before they hijacked the creatures. Since Ada was human she would easily blend in with the mass populace but since she was traveling with a Nautolan, it would make her standout more. So Ada would do any talking they needed down while Klai would act like he didn't speak a lick of Basic.

It was dark by the time the two hit the streets of Philadelphia and it was spooky. Not a single soul outside, the abandoned streets lit only by lampposts that lined the cobblestoned streets. The two Jedi urged their creatures forward, their hooves echoing through the streets. They dismounted the creatures in a smooth movement before tying the reins to a post. The two made their way through the emptied streets their shoes clicking on the brick street.

"We need to find shelter," Master Klai whispered. Up ahead was a barn which the two gratefully took advantage of. While Klai fell asleep almost immediately Ada had trouble falling asleep despite the long day. She figured the thing that kept her up the most was the uncertainty of the mission.

Why would anyone, especially a master renowned for his diplomatic and tactical skills, want to explore such a primitive planet? Sure, Master Khan was a very knowledgeable and sure they all wanted the new planets to join the newly formed Galactic Republic…. but why Earth? Even though the Force was extremely abundant here, swirling around like a controlled hurricane it just didn't make sense.

Ada sighed as she gave up on sleep. Getting up Ada moved to the loft window, careful not to wake a snoring Klai. She glanced up at the twinkling stars that hung up in the wintery night sky. Ada missed Tython, missed her room in the temple, missed her friends and most of all she missed Master Brishen. That was the one thing that Ada would never see again, despite praying, wishing or bargaining she could shell out. Her eyes closed for a moment before Ada forced them open. It didn't last long as immediately after her eyes started to close again. Soon her eyes had shut completely and she was enveloped in sleep.

The Daughter smiled as she carried the Padawan away from the window and placed her next to her master. The small Padawan curled up before sighting in content as sleep pulled her deeper. The Force Guardian twirled her hands, creating two letters written in the planet's language. There may have been a rule about interfering directly but there wasn't a rule about gibing things a little push…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **November 17, 1777**

James Hiller woke with the sun and birds. Despite the fact that he wanted to stay snuggled up in his warm bed, he knew that Sarah or Moses would eventually drag him out of bed so he might as well get up now. He groaned as he slowly peeled away his covers. The chilly morning air nipped at him almost immediately. The young journalist drowsily trudged over to the washbowl, which had chucks of ice floating in it. Ignoring the cold, James splashed then scrubbed his face until it was clean. Sighing he wasted no time getting undressed and redressing in his usual ensemble of white shirt, green vest, brown trousers, stockings and shoes. He tied his blonde hair back before opening his door and making his way downstairs.

"James! James!" Henri shouted and nearly ran him over as his foot hit the landing.

"Calm down Henri," James calmly ordered. "What is it?"

The young Frenchie held up a folded parchment addressed to a James Hiller at the Pennsylvania Gazette. James raised an eyebrow as he took the letter and broke the seal, which didn't look like anything he'd ever seen. The letter was written in a spidery, yet elegant handwriting that obviously belonged to a woman. In the top right hand corner was a strange insignia.

The letter read:

 _Dear Mr. James Hilller,_

 _I have read your articles in the Pennsylvania Gazette and I am shocked that someone so young could produce such strong and passionate words. Though you haven't heard of me, I have heard of you. Therefore I am giving you an opportunity to prove yourself before I tell you who I am._

 _Twenty miles north of Philadelphia there is an encampment of fifteen hundred British soldiers. I have an informant that has vital information that has to get to General Khan. Get this informant out and I promise to tell you everything about me. The British move camp in fourteen days and when they do, the informant will be gone for good. Enclosed in the letter are several routes that can get you there quickly and safely, a layout of the camp and the location of the information within he camp. The information he has is vital to the Revolution. Do not let this person die. If General Washington wishes to gain an upper hand over the British then it would be wise to stage a rescue._

 _This is between you and me. Do not tell Moses, Henri, or Sarah if you what is good for you. Meet me outside Philadelphia when you have succeeded and don't worry…. I will be there before you. Remember…. do not tell anyone about this. With great pleaser, the Daughter._

James read and reread the letter several times before it finally sunk in. Whoever this Daughter was she obviously knew her stuff. Ignoring Henri's persistent begging to let him see the letter, James walked over to the printing press and laid the maps and other things down. He picked up the map of the encampment, his blue eyes scanning it for flaws. It seemed pretty legit. He was so into it, James didn't notice Henri nab the letter and run off with it, until Henri's chuckle reached his ears.

"Hey!" James made a grab fro the small boy but missed him by an inch. Henri giggled as he dodged the older boy, ignoring the frustrated look on the older boy's face.

"Henri would you please keep it down?" Sarah pleaded. She was carrying her bag. James mentally slapped himself for forgetting that they would be travelling to Camp Howston. How could he have forgotten? He hadn't even packed yet! Without another word, James quickly bounded up the stairs into his room. He pulled out a suitcase, throwing a bunch of clothes into it, not bothering to make sure it matched.

When he came back down, Moses had returned with a carriage. James quickly threw his things into it before bolting back inside for his coat. Sarah, decked out in her light lavender cloak, looked at him with a confused yet worried expression.

"I wonder what's gotten into him." She wondered out loud. Henri chuckled as he held the letter victoriously in front of his face. Sarah's brow crinkled as she took it and read it. Her brow furrowed even further when she caught sight of the beautifully scrawled name at the bottom of the letter. The Daughter….was it the same Daughter that she met yesterday? The invalid didn't seem like a person to be a spy.

Sarah didn't get to think over it as James came back. She quickly stuffed the letter in her cloak and attempted (and failed) to look innocent. Fortunately the blonde journalist didn't notice as he placed the rest of the supplies in the back. It was around nine-thirty when they finally left. On their way out of town they passed a crowd of people a bunch of British soldiers and a charred barn. There was a prison wagon that held a single hooded figure. James and Moses stared wide-eyed at the scene.

As they passed by, the hooded figure turned his head and stared at James with dark, depressing eyes. The person's eyes practically begged James to help him. But James couldn't do anything as the cart started to move. The stranger's chained hands clenched in fear and anger. He shifted his gaze over to another cloaked figure who seemed to be hiding from the Red Coats. That person put their head down and walked away. James made a mental note to ask about the incident later.

James returned his attention to the road ahead before noticing his letter he received earlier that day was missing. Well, at least he still had the maps. He could give those to General Washington when he got to Camp Howston.

But James couldn't get those eyes of the man in the prison cart out of his head. The singed cloak, the soot covered hands and the burnt barn didn't leave much to the imagination and with the Red Coats being the one making the arrest James assumed the hooded man was either a wanted criminal or a soldier in the Continental Army. Either way, that man was probably in a lot of trouble with the Crown.

Pretty soon they left Philadelphia and the four travelers were underway with their journey. It was half past twelve when they decided to stop to eat and let the horses rest a while. While Sarah wrote to her mother, Henri played in the snow and Moses tended to the horses, James refilled the canteens and wrote in his personal journal.

 _17 November 1778_

 _It's been three years since the Revolution had started and it has been the bloodiest three years ever. General Washington has yet to convince the French to aid them in the fight. Things need to change and fast if the Colonists have a chance of gaining independence. Things are heating up in the colonies as British soldiers try and keep the peace though from what I have seen in Philadelphia, they have failed absolutely miserably. On our way out of Philadelphia we saw a man getting arrested for unknown reasons. The crowd was absolutely furious while the man was acting very resigned to his fate, his dark almond shaped eyes begging someone to free him. Someone in the crowd looked like she wanted to help but the man stopped her. It was strange but hopefully that will be the last of it._

 _Earlier this morning I received a letter from what I assume was a spy for the Army. She gave me several papers including a map of Camp Howston and a promise to trade secrets but I wasn't supposed to tell anyone not even Sarah, Henri, or Moses. I am not completely sure how she (yes the spy was a female) knew about them but I digress. I have a strange feeling about this meeting with General Khan. According to General Washington, General Khan is a wealthy businessman who dabbled in trade and other activities. Including being an intelligent tactician. Even though no one knew anything about him, General Khan seemed to be a great general._

James sighed as he closed his journal and stood. He heard Moses call him a few moments ago; telling him it was time to head out. Sighing the blonde journalist trekked back to the carriage, when he heard a gun go off in the distance. James froze and turned back in the direction he thought the sound came from. Everything around him was silent; the birds had fallen silent as the gunshot echoed before dying down. Without wasting another minute, James ran as fast as he could towards the wagon. He literally ran into the man causing both of them to stumble.

"James, are you all right?" Moses asked as they untangled themselves from each other.

"Yeah I'm fine," James answered, wringing out the hem of his jacket. "Did you hear that gunshot?"

"I did, which is why I want to get out of here as quickly as possible." The two made their way back to the wagon where Sarah and Henri made their way were waiting anxiously. They all piled in the back, Sarah taking James's place next to Moses and continued down the dirt road. The four didn't say a word to each other as a heavy feeling of foreboding suddenly blanketed the gang.

The sun was just about to set when they reached Camp Howston. Smells of food wafted from the camp, as the soldiers got ready to receive their supper. James, Sarah and Henri unloaded their things before bidding goodbye to Moses, who was going to return to Philadelphia in order to protect the press. The three journalists headed to General Washington's private tent. The soldiers knew them from other times they had visited so no one paid them any attention.

Except one. He was obviously new as he stopped them as soon as he saw them. James was taken aback when he saw the soldier was probably no older than he was. The boy had bright blue eyes and dark brown hair which was tied back with a crème colored ribbon. Though he looked no older than James himself, the boy's oval shaped face was littered with small scars. His lips were the worst. They were completely destroyed with mass of scar tissue. Those crystal blue eyes were scary with the way they shone with a light of maturity that no boy his age should have. He scowled so ferociously; James thought he must've been half wolf.

All the fierceness in his eyes, the mature look on his face and the way he held himself told James Hiller that this boy was a man already.

"You are not supposed to be here," the boy scolded. He sounded way younger than he looked, maybe around twelve years old.

"We're here to see General Washington," James informed him. Maybe the General would come out and vouch for them.

"Do you have permits?" The boy asked. James looked at Sarah with a confused expression. Since when did they need permits? The young soldier caught the looks before saying, his voice harsh, "Then if you do not have permits, I am afraid I cannot let you in. I do apologize but it is protocol."

"Since when?" Sarah demanded. Apparently things were probably the same in the British Army.

The boy shot a cold, hard stare at the young Loyalist who immediately wilted. "Since a few minutes ago…. _miss_." He grabbed a hold of Sarah's wrist and started to pull her back towards the edge of camp. The young redhead started to fight back drawing the attention of some other soldiers. One soldier, Udney James remembered was brave enough to step up and assist the young woman.

"Charley! Unhand her!" He shouted. The boy, Charley froze and scowled at the older boy. With his mess up lips, it looked spooky.

"What did you call me?" Charley whispered. The two had a small stare off before Udney spoke again.

"I said unhand her," he whispered. " _Charley_."

Charley growled, releasing Sarah's wrist and balled his hands into fists. Udney followed suite and soon James, Henri and Sarah found themselves on the outskirts of an ever-growing crowd, which was continuously chanting, "fight, fight, fight," louder and louder.

The two boys started to wrestle, while everyone around them placed bets. However the fight was cut short when a voice boomed, "ENOUGH!"

Udney and Charley stopped and the crowd immediately quieted down. Charley scrambled to his feet, his shoulders pulled back. Udney slowly rose to his feet, wiping the small amount of blood that trickled down his chin. Charley didn't wince or budge as the crowd parted to reveal a general. His jet-black hair was streaked on either side with silver grey. His eyes were darker than night and his skin was like mud. He held himself with such dignity and authority that James felt ashamed even though he didn't do anything. He wore a standard issue uniform with a saber and a pistol at his side but there was one more thing James saw on another person. It looked like a hilt but it didn't have a blade.

 _Why does he have that?_ James asked as he observed the General scrutinized the two soldiers in front of him.

"Return to your post," the general ordered. The men, except Udney and Charley, scattered like cockroaches. Once the men were out of earshot the new general returned his frightening gaze to the two in front of him.

"Please inform me why you two were fighting?" He asked softly.

"Charley was hurting Miss Philips, sir," Udney explained, only slightly wilting under.

"She did not have a pass," Charley said through gritted teeth. "She and her companions are not allowed."

The General slipped into an unknown language. Whatever he said caused Charley's cheek to turn bright red and cast his eyes down in shame. Poor Udney, Sarah, Henri and James looked confused.

"Both of you will be on kitchen duty for the rest of the week. Understand?" Both boys saluted to the General before walking off, Charley shooting Sarah a hateful look. The three were about to take off when the General turned his gaze to them causing to the to freeze. "What's your name boy?"

"James Hiller," the young man answered. "I work for Doctor Benjamin Franklin and the Pennsylvania Gazette. Sir."

"So you are the Journalist General Washington spoke about," the man scratched his chin. "I apologize for my Padawan. He is still young and thinks more with his fists rather than his brain. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"I'm sorry but who are you?" Sarah asked still fuming slightly.

"Allow me to introduce myself," the man removed his hat and bowed deeply at the waist. "General William Sherman Khan at your service."

James felt the blood drain from his face as he asked, "You're General Khan?"

"The one and only," The general said. He placed his hat back on top of his head. "I was told that you wanted to ask me some questions?"

"Yes sir," James was cut off by a yawn. Khan chuckled.

"I think the questions wait until tomorrow," the general gestured to a tent in the far corner. "General Washington had a meeting with a few generals and won't be back until noon tomorrow. His men erected that earlier today. Please fill free to use it."

"Thank you General," James thanked. He grabbed Sarah and Henri and yanked them towards the tent. Their luggage was already there so all they had to was erect a sheet between Sarah's bed to give her some semblance of privacy before heading to bed.

-Line break-

Ada groaned as she tripped on a root and hit the ground. Her side throbbed painfully as she breathed deep, even breathes. Slowly the young Padawan removed her hand and held it up in the pale light of the moon. The blood had long since dried, giving her hands a strange rust colored tint. But when she rubbed the thumb, forefinger and middle finger together, Ada could definitely feel the wetness of her lifeblood on her fingers.

Ada gritted her teeth as she slowly stood. Today was the absolute worst day of her life! Rewind to early that morning the two Jedi were awoken by the smell of smoke and burning wood. They immediately became trapped within the blaze that enveloped the barn they were sleeping in. Fortunately they escaped in the nick of time, but the Men in Red nabbed Klai. Ada was about to free him but he shot her a look that said 'run'. And she did. Later that day while looking for Klai she ran into more Men in Red. She ran as fast as she could but a bullet grazed her side, leaving her with a decent sized hole in her side. Now, freezing, starving, dehydrated, wounded, lost and in shock, Ada continued her trek until she spotted light in the distance.

The Padawan forced her feet to move, the promise of nourishment, warmth and shelter being a very powerful motivator. Ada was forced to lean against a dead tree as a wave of dizziness overcame her. After a moment or two, Ada continued to slowly made her way to the fire.

By the time, Ada reached the crest of the hill, black spots danced in front of her vision. There was a slight ringing in her ear. The faint whispering of voices was heard as well as a warning and the telltale sing of a gun cocking. Ada stopped as two men of different ages came into her vision. They looked as shocked as she did but right now, darkness was starting to creep into her vision.

One word was uttered as the pain and unconsciousness finally grabbed her and started to pulled her under, "Help…"

The last thing Ada Gillian saw were the pearly stars above.

-Line break-

 **November 18** **th** **, 1778**

Henri Lefebvre was awake with the sun and was causing mischief by breakfast. While the cook was busy dishing out rations to the troops, the orphaned Frenchie snuck into the cook's tent and swiped several muffins. He chuckled as he dashed out of the tent before the cook discovered him.

The young French boy nibbled on the muffins under a dead tree on the edge of camp. There was a lone tent that wasn't there before. People came in and out, some covered in blood. Henri knew that people got hurt in war, but as far as he knew there wasn't any type of battle or skirmish. After the flow of people started to slow to a trickle, two guards were posted outside the tent. General Washington's personal surgeon came out; wiping his hands clean on a rag.

Peeking out from behind the tree, Henri observed General Khan walk up to the doctor. From what he heard and could piece together, the tent belonged to an injured woman who stumbled into camp late last night. She was bleeding from her side, was running a ever and was dehydrated and starving. The doctor managed to stem the blood flow long enough to patch her up but she was still unconscious and running a high enough fever to cause concern.

"When will she be well enough to answer questions?" General Khan asked.

"Who knows," the surgeon pushed his glasses up. "She lost a lot of blood."

"Hmmm," General Khan hummed. "Very well. Thank you Doctor."

Both General and Doctor walked off in opposite directions. Henri used this opportunity to sneak a peek at the person in the tent. The young boy glanced left and right before dashing into the tent. Henri didn't know what to expect but he sure didn't expect a young girl around Sarah's age, maybe slightly younger. Her skin was beautifully dark with a deep tan that came from working in the sun. The girl's hair, which was brushed out on the pillow, was a lovely caramel brown. She was laying on a cot, a white blanket tucked under her chin and a cloth folded over her brow. A lantern illuminated the area that the flap at the front blocked out.

Henri dared to venture forward a little so he was right next to the girl. The young orphan could hear her deep yet slightly ragged breathing. He was turning to leave when he felt a hand grab his wrist, holding him in place with an iron grip. Henri turned to face the girl, whose eyes were wide open, giving the young French boy an eyeful of beautiful sapphire blue eyes that shone in fear. Her lips parted slightly as she spoke in an unfamiliar language.

 _Please…help me…don't leave me…._ her voice sounded pleading and desperate. Henri tugged and tugged until his wrist was free. Unfortunately he stumbled over his own feet before he righted himself. After the adrenaline had passed Henri stood out of breath. The girl attempted to get out of the cot, only to stumble. Her forehead was soaked in sweat her breath coming in short, rapid pants.

"P-please," she struggled with her words. A tin cup on the desk in the far corner rattled before flying towards Henri. He ducked before dashing out of the tent, startling the guards. He screamed at the top of his lungs until he ran into James. Literally.

"Henri what's wrong?" the older boy asked. Poor Henri was so shaken and spooked that he spoke in rapid fire French rather than shaky English.

" _Je ne voulais pas être la, je suis juste curieux, je le jure!"_

"Slow down Henri," James ordered placing a hand on his shoulder. A small crowd had gathered around them including Sarah and General Khan. "Take a deep breath and remember: English."

Henri did as he was instructed and pretty soon he was calm enough to speak English.

"Okay. Now what happened?"

"The girl in the tent is a witch!" He shouted.

Sara was thoroughly confused. "What girl?"

"Last night the sentries brought in an injured girl," General Khan answered. "She was freezing, running a very high fever, starving, and dehydrated. We decided it would be best to help her heal since she is no older than you Miss Phillips."

Henri followed the conversation closely but grew anxious when the events in the tens came back.

"Why do you say she's a witch? Everyone knows witches aren't real," Sarah asked curious.

"She caused a cup to fly towards me," Henri shook with fear as he added, "Without touching it."

James and Sarah looked at each other questioningly but Khan looked shocked and slightly startled. A look of determination soon molded itself on the General's face as he turned on his heels and took off running towards the girl's tent with the journalists hot on his trail.

When they reached the tent, General Khan yanked the entrance flap open. He and the others gasped in surprise. The two guards that were posted at the front of the tent were tied up and gagged with the sheets. Khan untied and ungagged them.

"What happened?" he questioned. "Where's the girl?"

"She tricked us and escaped." One of the guards explained. "She's still pretty sick so there's a possibility that she won't get far."

Khan growled as he left the tent, Charley waiting outside the tent already. The General wasted no time in giving orders.

"I want that girl found and in front of me as soon as possible," Khan mounted a grey horse. "Take a small group of men. Charkly will take the north side while I take the south. Rendezvous back here at dusk."

"Yes Master," Charily replied before mounting his horse, which was black with a crème stripped, own the middle of his face.

"General, if you don't mind I would like to ride with you," James requested. At the general's scowl, the older boy added, "for the newspaper."

"Very well,' he turned to Sarah. "if you wish, Miss Phillips, you may ride with Charkly. Let's ride."

James and Henri mounted Doctor Franklin's horse before following the General. Henri glanced back to see Sarah take Charley's hand and their group ride the other way. General Khan's group traveled for an hour before they picked up a trail.

"Hm." General Khan rubbed his fingers together, noting the rust tint the snow had.

"What is it?" Henri asked.

"Blood." Khan answered simply. He pulled out a handkerchief and wiped the near frozen blood off. "It's still slightly fresh which means she's not too far in front of us."

He urged his horse forward and everyone followed Khan. They stopped suddenly at a frozen pond. Khan had shushed everyone that was laughing and chatting among himself or herself, listening for the slightest of sound. Henri's heart was pounding his ears as he strained to listen. The only sound he could hear was a slight, low whistling sound. It seemed to becoming from a bush right on the bank. A medium sized boulder lifted, before hurtling right towards the general.

"Look out!" Henri shouted. General Khan raised the bladeless hilt right as the boulder was inches from his face. Everyone expected his face to be smashed but the rock split in two, each half sizzling. In General Khan's hand was a sword with a pure black blade with a white glow around it.

Everyone just stared at him until a very guttural battle cry sounded. They all turned and Henri gasped at the sight. The girl who had been lying helpless and sick was charging at General Khan a sword similar his in her hand. She kicked Khan off the horse and rushed forward to help the General. Udney grabbed her shoulders but she managed to elbow him in the face. She reached for General Khan. The two grappled for a bit before the dark skinned general finally managed to hold the girl in a headlock. Henri was about to get a better description of her now she wasn't moving so much.

She wore trousers and brown boots. She also wore a tanned vest and billowy shirt, which had bloodstains on the left side. The top of her shirt was unbuttoned so the young French orphan caught a glimpse of bandages. The girl struggled against General Khan, who was speaking in an unknown language. She gritted her teeth and spat out something in the same unknown language. As the girl continued to struggle, General Khan tied her hands behind her back. He yanked the bladeless hilt form her belt and examined it. Henri hopped off the horse and trotted over to Udney who pinched his hose to stop the bleeding.

"Are you alright?" Henri asked.

"Yeah I'm fine," Udney answered, his voice nasally. "Girl packs quite a punch."

James joined the two while General Khan was interrogating the girl who was shooting said General a very dirty look. They were speaking in an unknown language, with Khan doing most of the talking and the girl answering crisply or sharply.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Udney asked.

James and Henri both shrugged as their response. They continued to watch the General and Stranger converse before the General gave up and mounted his horse, tying the end of the rope under his saddle.

"Let's return to camp," he said before urging his horse forward. The girl kept her eyes down as they made their way back to Camp Howston.

-Line break-

 _Sometimes I really hate my life,_ Ada thought as she trudged along reluctantly. Her tied hands were starting to chaff from rope that was tied to this high-and-mighty general's saddle. The young Padawan was so tempted to yank the rope out from under him and either make a dash for it or hang him from the nearest tree. Or quite possibly both. But unfortunately her wound had started to throb during the small wrestling match was killing her and she shivered uncontrollably yet her forehead was still damp from the fever. Ada felt something be placed over her shoulder. Glancing back the young girl saw the young boy with ebony locks and king brown eyes place a blanket over her shoulders. This was the boy she saw when she awoke in an unknown place. Now that her brain had caught up with her, Ada saw he wore a dark blue shirt with a heavy black jacket over it, dark grey trousers, stockings and shoes. His skin was beautifully tanned. The boy behind him was the completely different.

He had pale skin, light blue eyes and blond hair. Form her viewpoint Ada could see an olive green vest and billowy white shirt under his brown jacket. They rode on a dark powder grey creature that was directly behind her. Ada returned her attention back to the front as her foot caught a root and she almost tripped. The General she was tied to take her saber though if he didn't know she was a Jedi, she wouldn't take it, thinking it was an unfinished regular sword. Yet he had a dark saber, which he used to slice the boulder she sent his way in half.

Ada was a little startled when he sued his saber to cut the boulder in half. She just assumed the man was a Sith and attacked him with all she had. Her thoughts vanished when they reached the outskirts of the camp. Her side gave a dull throb, thanks to her kind's advanced natural healing though she still had a slight fever. As soldiers gawked at her as the group passed through Ada wasn't unfamiliar to being a prisoner. She was captured and tortured by they Sith for information about the Temple on Tython. Master Brishen's voice echoed through her head as he told her what to do that first time in a Sith Prison Camp.

 _Don't show that you are afraid or sad,_ he instructed. _If they are staring stand up straight and give them something to look at._

Ada's spine straightened automatically and she ignored the stares and whispers that were so obviously about her and kept her eyes forward. The man in front of the small group stopped his creature and untied the rope from his saddle. He yanked Ada in the direction of a plain white tent. Two more people had joined the group: a milky white, red haired girl in a lavender cloak and a brown haired, uniformed boy no older than Ada herself. The boy had a decent force signature to him.

When they entered the tent, Ada immediately knew that she was standing in front of the highest rank one could reach: Commander in Chief. The man himself was an older gentleman with powdery grey hair and a wrinkled face. But he held himself with such dignity that Ada felt a slight tingle of fear pass through her. She refused to let it show. Other gentlemen probably around the same age range except a younger looking man, who stood next to the CIC closely, surrounded the man. They were all hunched over a map that had battle plans written in Basic.

"General Washington," the general that held her ropes greeted, saluting. The Commander in chief saluted it back before his wise eyes landed on Ada.

"Who is your guest?" He asked.

"I haven't a clue," the dark skinned general admitted. Ada scowled slightly as the irritation in his voice. He had tried to pry it out of her back at the pond. But she was a tough nut to crack. "She arrived wounded and sick last night but escaped this morning. I was afraid she was a spy so I went after her."

The Commander in Chief looked at Ada, then back at the Dark Skin, then to his generals. Taking a deep breath, General Washington faced Ada once again and looked in her eyes. The young Padawan saw a question brimming behind those troubled eyes.

"Tell me young one," the General tried gently. "Who are you and why are you here?"

 _No matter how nice they seem there is always a second motive,_ Master Brishen's voice echoed. She shushed the voice of her deceased master before s peaking, her voice loud, clear, commanding and unwavering.

"I am Padawan Ada Gillian of the Jedi Order," She introduced. "I am under the Apprenticeship of Jedi Council Member Master Klai Dioddai."

Her heart thundered in her chest as she gauged the reactions of the men (and woman) in the room. The three civilians looked just as confused as six of the generals in the room. The young soldier and dark-skinned general didn't look surprised but slightly shocked. Ada could practically feel the curiosity roll off everyone in the room.

General Dark Skin stepped forward and spoke, "I am sure you have a reason for being here?"

"Yes sir," Ada answered. Her voice betrayed her irritation with the man standing before her. "The Jedi are currently locked in a heated conflict involving a much hated enemy. Unfortunately the conflict has gotten worse. Much worse. The Council needs every able bodied warrior they can get."

Dark Skin made a 'go on' movement as Ada quickly thought of a believable way the next sentence. When she thought she had a way, Ada spoke.

"My master and I were charged to seek out and bring back Master William Sherman Khan so that he may also contribute his efforts. The council had not heard from Master Khan in years as he was on an exploration."

Dark Skin blinked in evident surprise as Ada continued to explain that her transport had been destroyed and she had been separated from her master who had been captures by the 'Men in Red'. When Ada was finished the tent was plunged into tense silence as the generals attempted to sort out her story. It was the brown-haired soldier who spoke.

"You are a Padawan?" He asked. His voice held admiration and awe. At Ada's confused nod, he added, "I am one as well!"

"Whom are you apprenticed to?"

"He is my apprentice," Dark skin answered. "I am _General_ William Sherman Khan!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Klai Dioddai blinked as he was pulled from unconscious by pain. He had been in this camp for two days but they were the longest two days in his life. The Men in Red had tortured him for information he obviously didn't have. They were ruthless in their methods. Whipping, branding, now they were withholding food unless he told them the plans involving a rebel army. Klai was tied to a post with his feet inches from the ground. They had taken his saber away when he was captured and taken to an unknown location so he was without defense.

Klai lifted his head with difficulty as he heard footsteps heading his way. The tent flap opened to reveal General Howe and his subordinates with the Inflictor, as Klai dubbed him.

"Well looks like the demon is awake, " Howe noticed. Oh yeah…Klai forgot about that little detail. Apparently, Klai resembled a demon from the Men in Red's religion. The young Master wasn't really surprised; many primitive planets and systems had religions like that. But it was made worse when they intensified the torture.

"Are you ready to speak demon?" Klai just glared as his response. Never, under circumstances, was he going to speak. Despite how amusing it was to watch General Howe angered and despite how painful it was, Klai Dioddai was going to die without uttering a word.

His day, like every other day, began with a whip to his back. 

Camp Howston, later that evening….

Ada blinked as she felt her back flare up with pain suddenly. She was sitting in a tent she woke up in that morning. After Master Khan revealed himself and introductions were passed around, Ada was given the chance to help around the camp. Unfortunately the only things she could do around the camp were laundry, patching uniforms, or helping the cook. Ada could barely do her own laundry, she's never held a sewing needle before and the only thing she could cook were instafood so she sat in her tent, pouting at the lack of things to do.

The sudden flare of pain her back caused Ada's concentration to be severed and thus pulled out of her hours long meditation. The pain was a strange combination of a stinging sensation and a dull throb. She sighed when the pain suddenly ceased. Ada stood and stretched, her stomach ordering her to find something to eat. Opening the tent flap and shielding her eyes briefly, Ada made her way towards the cook's tent. The men still stared at her as if they never seen a woman before. Ada waited for the men to get their meal before she got the last bit.

While looking for a place to eat, the young Padawan noticed that most of the men ate in tight circles, which didn't leave room for someone to join. Most of the group either sneered at her or gave her strange looks. Scowling back at them, Ada sat down on a fallen log and slowly ate her supper. The winter sun was starting to dip beneath the trees that surrounded the camp. Once her food was gone, Ada stood and headed towards her tent. The only other female in the camp was a young girl by the name of Sarah Phillips who gratefully lent Ada some of her clothes. Ada was thankful at first but then became appalled to find that the women wore tightfitting dresses.

"No thank you Miss Phillips," Ada had said handing the dresses back.

Even though Ada had given the outfits back, she kept a nightgown that was made of thick wool. It would keep her warm during the cold autumn night.

Ada was about to blow the lantern out when she felt a strong Force presence. It wasn't Master Khan's Force signature nor was it Charkly's. It was stronger, much, much stronger. Turning around Ada froze when she spotted a figure hovering her locket. The figure was…the Daughter. The young Padawan gasped in shock a the sight of one of the Force Guardians standing right in front of her. Ada stayed frozen where she was but a sneeze ticked her nose. Without a thought Ada heaved a large wet sneeze.

"Bless you," The Daughter said her voice smooth.

"Agh thank you," Ada sniffled. The Daughter turned to face the young Padawan. Once the remaining snot was wiped away Ada faced the Force Deity with a straight spine. She fought off the urge to kneel, since something told her the Daughter wouldn't like that. Silence coated the tent as the Force Guardian and Force User stared at each other intently.

"Uh so…."Ada started awkwardly. She never felt this awkward before. What was she supposed to do? Grovel before the Daughter while chanting 'I'm not worthy'?

The Force Deity chuckled lightly and glided over to Ada. "Do no worry young one. I am fine with respect. You do not have to grovel."

Ada chuckled lightly as her cheeks caught fire. "What are you doing here?"

"I bring news regarding your Master," The Daughter explained. Ada felt all jokes fly out the window and was replaced by dead seriousness. "He grows weaker by the day and will not last a week under torture by the British."

The British? Who were they?

"The Men in Red." The Daughter clarified. "They have a camp fifteen miles south of here. Your Master is their prisoner and is being tortured for information he doesn't have. They move in twelve days, where they will vanish across the sea. If your Master is still with them, there will be no getting him back."

Ada suddenly felt a wave of different emotions crash down on her. Happiness. Confusion. And finally…complete and utter rage. Rage that, if unchecked, could pull the young Padawan down the path of the Dark Side. Taking a deep breath to let her emotions simmer down a bit, Ada asked the Daughter, "What must I do to free him?"

The red lips that adorned the Force Deity's face pulled upwards in a soft smile. The Embodiment of the light side of the Force floated over to the flap and opened it up slightly.

"The human journalist, James Hiller has the maps of the camp in his possession. Those maps include where your master is. Klai Dioddai must be rescued soon."

Ada nodded as she rushed around the ten gathering her supplies. She had to wake General Washington and Master Khan immediately! She was prepping to undress when the Daughter appeared in front of her an touched the middle of her forehead, whispering a single command, "Sleep."

The Daughter gently laid the young girl on the cot and blew the lantern out. The Force Deity dimmed her aura a bit so the tent wouldn't be too bright.

Daughter had read the young girl's mind. It was a shame that this girl doesn't believe in herself enough. But the Daughter had to admire the apprentice's enthusiasm to rescue her master. That showed loyalty and dedication beyond all. A frown graced her lips as she transformed into a convor and took flight towards the British Camp. Once there she aimed for the tent where the Jedi Master was being held. After phasing through the tent's roof, the Daughter morphed back into her humanoid form. The force sensitive Nautolan looked terrible.

Red gashes littered his body, some of them oozing with infection. His ribs were poking out of his skin with dark bruises decorated his upper body. The Master's head was down in exhaustion so one couldn't see the bruises and cuts that mingled or the exhaustion that took the form of dark purple bags under his almond shaped eyes. The only thing that was spared the brutality of torture the body faced were the water creature's sensitive head tails. They remained the speckled brown, bright green color while the rest of the body's coloration dulled to a sickly green.

The Daughter walked up to the tortured master as she took in her surroundings. The tent was empty save for the wooden post that the Jedi Master was chained to. The Force deity cupped the Nautolan's cheeks and gently brought it up. His eyes were closed and he took his breath through clenched teeth. His green-grey lips were split. The daughter exhaled a deep, long breath, a misty cloud billowed in front of her. The cloud vanished up Klai's nostrils. The effects were almost immediate, worst of the gashes slowly started to heal, a small bit of color returned to his skin and some of the smaller bruises faded completely. Klai groaned slightly but stayed asleep.

"Stay strong Klai," the Daughter whispered as she gently lowered his head. "Ada is on her way."

The Daughter vanished in a flash of light. 

**November 19, 1778….**

Ada woke with a start, sitting straight up. She scrubbed her eyes fiercely when the appearance of the Daughter resurfaced. The Force deity had told the young Padawan the Men in Red were holding her master captive and that their camp was fifteen miles away.

 _The human journalist, James Hiller, has the maps of the camp in his possession,_ The Daughter explained, _those maps include where your master is._

Ada had met James Hiller the previous day. The young man seemed both frightened and amazed about Ada's fighting skills. Hiller also seemed like the nosy yet inquisitive reporter he claimed to be as well as patriotic. But how did a boy no older than she have maps of an enemy camp?

Without wasting another minute, Ada quickly dressed in her usual ensemble, excluding the skirt. After clipping her saber to the belt, Ada made haste to the General's tent, praying to the Three that someone was already up. And sure enough there were three already there: General Washington, the Marquis de Lafayette, and Master Khan. They all had bags under their eyes as they scanned a battle map on the table before them.

"Excuse me sirs," Ada bowed her head slightly, "but I have some urgent news. News that I think you might want to hear."

"What is it Padawan?" Master Khan asked.

"Last night I was visited by the Daughter," Ada ignored the shocked face of Khan and the confused looks of the Marquis and Washington. "She said the Men in Red have Master Klai held in a camp fifteen miles of here and that in a few days they will leave, with my master with them."

"She must've been talking about Camp Zeus," Khan pointed to a place on the map. "It's the only encampment south of our current position." He turned back to Ada. "What else did she say?"

Ada proceeded to tell them about the maps Mr. Hiller had, how bad Klai's condition was (the Padawan had to take a breath before continuing) and how the possibility that Klai would die if they didn't get him.

"Are you sure?" Khan asked as soon as she was finished. Throughout the entire conversation Master Khan had been strangely quiet but the Marquis and Commander-in-chief had looked like they wanted to ask but were too hesitant.

"As certain I can be," Ada answered confidently.

"Very well. We must begin planning immediately." He turned to a figure hidden in the shadows. "Charkly, fetch Mr. Hiller and his companions. Tell him that we need him now and to bring the papers."

Ada did a double take as her fellow Padawan stepped out of the shadows, nodded and ran off to do his task. The boy seemed very talented at hiding in plain sight and masking his force signature.

Charkly was gone all of twenty minutes before he re-entered the tent with James, Sarah and Henri right behind him. Master Khan wasted no time asking the boy for the maps. James, who was smart enough _not_ to play dumb about it, handed them over and the two Jedi immediately started to look them over. The natives looked confused and Sarah was the only one brave enough to ask the question that was brimming on everyone's mind, "What the heck are you two talking about?"

"Let's just say that Mr. Hiller got a letter from a force deity who somehow knew about my master getting captured," was all Ada said before returning her full concentration back to the maps. She slowly ran her hand over certain parts in hopes to sense Klai's presence. After thirty minutes of trying Ada slammed her hand on the table in frustration to fall as she took a deep breath to calm her anger.

"Ada why don't we calm down?" Khan suggested. He gestured to the civilians and his superiors. "Why don't we answer some of their questions they might have?"

"Very well," Ada gave in. She turned so she was facing the natives. "Ask away."

The rest of the morning was spent answering questions about Ada, where she came from, etc. James was scribbling down answers even though Ada told him not to do so. When Henri asked about how her powers works, she demonstrated by using James's notebook as an example.

"You see the force is something that connects us to each other," Ada started slowly. "It connects every living thing together and in turn has two types: the cosmic and the living force. We are all connected to the force in some way but only a handful is able to manipulate it and bend it to their will.'

She reached out her hand and pulled James's notebook out of his hand.

"Hey!" He cried as it landed gently in Ada's hand. She grazed over the notes he made before ripping the notebook in half.

"What about the cosmic and the living force?" Sarah asked. Out of the five of them, She seemed to be more comfortable with just listening to the answers.

Ada pondered how to phrase her answer. It was explained to her in a way that confused her but later on it was simplified.

"The living force is basically everything around us," she started slowly. "The flowers, the birds, even you. The cosmic force is the flipside. It's the energy that surrounds us, penetrates us and binds the galaxy together. They feed into each other. The living force feeds into the cosmic force and in turn feeds into the living. It's a never-ending cycle."

Sarah looked okay with the explanation, as did Ada. The Marquis, who had been the one to ask most of the questions, spoke again.

"I have one more question," Ada nodded for him to continue. "You mentioned a daughter. Who is she?"

Ada turned to Master Khan with a pleading look. She wasn't the best person to explain about the Force Guardians. The dark-skinned Master took a breath before stepping up.

"The Daughter is one of the three Force Deities that my people worship." Khan explained. "The wisest and more powerful of the three is simply known as the Father. He keeps watch over his two children: the aforementioned Daughter, who embodies hope and peace…. and the Son, who embodies evil and chaos. They are not commonly seen as their mere presence could destroy the universe."

"If that's so then how did she appear to Sarah or you?" James cynically asked.

"Good question," Khan muttered thoughtfully.

"She must've let some of her essence pass through the Barrier." Ada proposed. When it looked like they were going to ask, the young Padawan held up a hand to silence them. "It's another long story that we do not have time for."

"I have to agree with Padawan Ada," Khan agreed putting on his serious business face. He turned back to the pile of maps. "We have to find Klai before the British break camp."

"May I propose a reconnaissance mission?" Ada spoke up. "I can sneak into the camp and scope out the area."

"A brilliant idea," George exclaimed but something in his voice told Ada he was about to point out the flaws in her plan. "But I do not want to risk a fine young woman or any of my men on a mission."

Ada felt her anger flare for a millisecond but then an idea came to her. She turned to Master Khan.

"You don't happen to have your communicator still?" Ada asked with a sly grin. Khan blinked at her confusingly before it seemed his mind kicked in a a smile that matched a fox slowly split his face.

"Why yes I do," He answered slowly.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Henri asked sounding a little frightened.

Ada turned to he group of natives her sapphire eyes glinted mischievously. "We, my little French friend, are going to pay the Men in Red… a little visit." 

-Line break-

Sarah quickly made her way to Ada's tent. The early winter sun had long since set so she had hoisted her lantern a little higher. She had been ordered to retrieve Ada by General Khan when he was sure the time was right.

When the young woman arrived at the girl's tent, she called Ada's name and waited for an answer. After waiting for about ten minutes, Sarah thought she heard permission to enter. So she lifted the flap. Sarah gasped when she spotted Ada meditating with her back to her. Ada wore a blouse that showed her elbows (scandalous), black gloves that stopped at her elbow, and a black skirt that had a split in the side, grey stockings and black boots. The blouse Ada wore a low back, giving Sarah a full view of her scar littered back. Large pink gashes mixed with smaller pale pink cuts that have healed over time. It was like every inch of her back and shoulders were covered in evidence of injury.

After staring at the young girl's back, Sarah politely cleared her throat. Ada jumped slightly but when she turned the young warrior smiled slightly.

"Miss Philips," she greeted standing. "I didn't hear you come in. What can I do for you?"

"General Khan is ready for you," Sarah answered. Ada's small smile vanished instantly, leaving behind a look that Sarah saw on most senior soldiers who have seen too much death. The young warrior nodded before grabbing a gold locket that looked similar to hers and a black cloak. She also grabbed her bladeless hilt. Sarah forgot to ask about that during the questioning earlier that day but she was too afraid to ask now.

The two walked towards General Khan's tent in tense silence. When they arrived the dark-skinned general was already waiting, the strange device in hand.

"Remember: this is strictly a reconnaissance," The general sternly reminded, placing the device in Ada's hand. "When you find Klai, head straight back here. If you need backup press the red button here." Ada nodded and bowed at the waist. General Khan mirrored her bow before straightening up and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Sarah saw Ada blink rapidly, her breathing picking up slightly.

"Do not worry Padawan, " Khan reassured. "You will get your master back. May the Force be with you."

"And may the Force be with you Master Khan." After Ada said her piece, Sarah followed her out and held her horse for her while Ada loaded her very few supplies.

"Good luck," Sarah bid the warrior as she mounted the grey mare. Ada looked down at the young red head. For a brief moment Sarah saw someone who looked older than she really was. It passed as quickly as it came when she smiled slightly.

"Thank you." Ada said. The young warrior flicked the reins and she was off. Sarah watched her go until she vanished.

After a while, Sarah got cold and went to find some warmth. She passed General Khan's tent and found him pacing the perimeter of his tent his brow furrowed in either worry or frustration. Sarah watched him for a while before heading off to her tent. Henri and James were ready for bed. But despite the long confusing day, the young British girl wasn't even the least bit tired. Worry for Ada kept her wide awake. James noticed her fiddle with her necklace. A nervous habit she had.

"Sarah are you alright?" The blonde asked.

Sarah seemed to notice that she was fiddling with her necklace and stopped though it she seemed formed. She hugged herself though it didn't seem that she was cold.

"I'm worried about Ada," she admitted. James's expression softened.

"Don't worry about her," The journalist comforted. "She can take care of herself just fine. " A chuckle escaped as he remembered when they travelled to get her back. "When we found her, she fought us like a demon. Even gave Udney a bloody nose."

Sarah allowed herself to relax and a small smile. She had been with Charkly's group when that happened but Sarah recalled seeing Udney's bloodied nose when they got back to camp. The young Brit sighed as she stood, pulling the curtain back so she could undress. Once in her nightgown, Sarah said her prayers, asking the Lord to watch over Ada, her master, the Continental Army and the British Army, her mother and her father, James, Henri, Doctor Franklin, Moses, General Khan and the Adams family. Once she finished, Sarah crawled into her cot, blew out the lantern and fell into an uneasy sleep. 

-Line break-

Ada belly crawled through the brush that was conveniently placed outside the Men in Red's camp. The few patrols/guards that she came across were very relaxed, making it very easy for Ada to sneak by. But now that she made it to the outskirts of the actual camp, the Padawan realized that this part was going to be most difficult.

 _Okay,_ Ada thought her mind kicking into gear; _there are two guards that appear in five minutes intervals. If I time it right, I could possibly slip by without being seen._

Taking a deep breath, Ada waited until a patrol passed by. Once they were gone the young Padawan counted to three before darting to another clump of bushes, right as the other patrol came around the corner.

 _Thank you writer,_ Ada thought before she started a game she liked to call, "Avoid the Enemy." Most of the camp was asleep which made it easier for Ada but she still had to be careful. The Padawan used the force to find Master Klai. The signature was very faint, meaning the Nautolan was probably near death. There was another signature that Ada felt, but it was stronger and had an evil feel to it. She would have to worry about that later. Ada drew closer Klai. She finally came across the tent that apparently held her master. When the human Padawan lifted the flap and stepped in the tent, she froze when she spotted Klai.

He was suspended in the air by a chain, which was tied to a post that took up most of the room in the ten. The amphibian was shirtless, revealing cuts and bruises. His ribs poked out from his chest. And his face….Klai's face was a mess of welts. The Nautolan's lips were swollen, as was his left eye. The only thing that wasn't bleeding cut, swollen or bruises were his lekku. Ada cupped his cheeks wincing slightly at the too-warm feel of his skin. Though Klai had a raging fever, he shivered violently.

 _Reconnaissance mission be darned,_ Ada thought, she removed her light saber and ignited it. The chains fell with a soft clank and Klai fell. The Nautolan would've fallen if Ada didn't catch him. She almost buckled under his weight but he young human shifted. Ada slung her master's arm over her shoulder. Klai moaned as Ada opened the flap, a blast of cold air stinging her face.

The two made it out of camp easily. Other than the reaction to the cold, Klai hadn't stirred once until she draped him on the horse. He weakly lifted his head and opened both his eyes despite his left eye being swollen shut.

"Ada….?" His voice was hoarse and it seemed he could barely muster the energy for the whisper. The Padawan was about to reply but stopped when she heard shouting behind her. Quickly mounting the beast, Ada made sure Klai was secure before flicking the reins. As the shouts got louder the Padawan dared to look behind her. She almost ride in fear at the sight.

A dozen or so soldiers in hastily dressed uniforms were right behind her. Some carried lanterns, others carried guns; all looked angry as hell. Leading the charge was a figure cloaked in shadow. This person had the force swirled around him a feeling of evil so strong, Ada felt slightly nauseous. The young Padawan pressed the button on the communicator hoping beyond hope that Master Khan got to her on time.

Meanwhile….

Khan blinked drowsily when he heard a slight beeping coming form his communicator. He stood stiffly, his joints cracking form the sudden movement. The Genera/Jedi Master had paced the length of his tent, worried about how the Padawan was going to handle this mission. From what he observed the past day, Ada Gillian was very skilled in the Force, hand-to-hand combat, and diplomatic skills. If Ada continued to train and get better, Khan had thought, she would probably be on the same level as Grand Master Satele Shan, if not higher.

The General picked up his communicator and saw the distress signal was transmitting. Grabbing both his sword and saber, Khan made his way to his horse. He was emitting worry and fear as he flicked the reins and the horse took off. The former Jedi Master followed both communicator and the Force until he found Ada with her master draped over the horse, a dozen or so redcoats hot on their trail. Khan got beside the Padawan and ordered her to follow him.

He led her and the British to a ravine. There was a part of the ravine that had many loose boulders. Ada, her master and General Khan rode past that part and as soon as they were in the clear, Khan used the Force to loosen the rocks and block the British's path.

After the last stone had settled and the dust cleared Khan was able to relax slightly as he turned to the Padawan who had placed her cloak over her Master's unconscious body. The Rebel General looked furious that she had disobeyed his order for being a reconnaissance mission only. But the Padawan only glared back as she yanked the reins and directed the horse back towards camp.

The two rode in silence, both Jedi too exhausted to engage in a conversation. They made it back to camp right as the stars began to vanish and the sky became a pale grey. While Khan stopped when they immediately entered camp, Ada went straight to her tent after requesting Khan to bring her all the bacta he had.

Ada dismounted outside her tent, hauling still feverish, still unconscious master inside. Once inside, the human Padawan placed the amphibian Master on the cot and started to check him over. There were long, deep gashes on his back, each slightly oozing. Ada recalled how yesterday there was a strange yet painful sensation that hurt her back. She fought back the angry tears as she dashed outside to gather snow. The camp had started to wake, the sky still cloudy and angry. Without another word, Ada gathered all the snow she could before rushing back inside. She turned her master on his stomach and placed the snow packs on his gashes. He groaned in pain, clutching the sheets tightly.

Master Khan came in before handing the bacta to her. There was enough bacta for all of Klai's wounds. She thanked the force before applying the synthetic bacteria to the Nautolan's wounds. Klai was apparently conscious enough to feel pain as he thrashed around when Ada applied the bacta on the worst of the cuts. Khan had to hold him down several times.

When Ada was finished, Klai looked similar to a mummy with bandages wrapped around every part of his upper body. The injured Nautolan had fallen into a deep sleep, his chest rising and falling rhythmically. Though Ada was extremely exhausted, she knew she had to watch her master and change his bandaging. She had no idea when he would wake up but Ada wanted to be the first person he saw. 

-Line break-

Klai wasn't really aware of anything other than pain.

Pure, agonizing pain.

Klai knew that he would have no chance of escaping in his condition. With Men in Red standing outside and a possible Sith somewhere the chances of an escape attempt that was successful were slim to none.

Then deep within his pain induced sleep, there came another sensation. A presence could be felt but instead of the vengeful air of the Men in Red it was a force signature, one that radiated untapped power and light.

 _Ada!_

His Padawan had come to his rescue! Klai felt two cold hands cup his cheeks and hold his head up. He struggled to gather the energy to say something-anything- to let Ada know he was still with her. Apparently she had felt his weakening force signature. Klai heard a light saber ignite and a sensation of the chains falling away was felt.

The rest of the rescue was a blur for Klai. Pain took over, pulling him into unconsciousness. But the Nautolan wasn't quite ready for the darkness.

After mustering every last ounce of strength he could, Klai Dioddai breathed one word before going limp.

"Ada…?"

The fourth sensation Klai felt was a stinging cold on his wounds on his back. His heart twisted in fear.

Was he back in the camp?

Did Ada get captured as well?

Was she far away and safe?

More pain came from his wounds but instead of a fiery feel afterwards, there was coolness. It soothed the pain, causing Klai to stop struggling. Along with Ada's force presence, there was another. It was strong and powerful but had a mature feel to it. The person the signature belonged to left, leaving Klai alone with his Padawan. After several days of a lot of pain and not enough sleep, lulled by his Padawan's soothing presence. 

-Line break-

 _2O November 1778_ (Noon)

 _Dear Mother,_

 _So much has happened since I last wrote to you, I don't know where to start! A day after we arrived at Camp Howston a young girl named Ada Gillian arrived, wounded and in need of help. From what General Washington's personal surgeon has told me Ada was so hurt she wasn't expected to survive but the very next day the young girl was up and about. James, Henri and I also met General Khan. The General has yet to answer our questions for the Gazette but I assume that has to be due to a sudden development._

 _Ada Gillian, the girl mentioned earlier, came here with her master in search of General Khan. Apparently the three of them belong to an order of peacekeepers with extraordinary power. Ms. Gillian's Master was captures by the British or Men in Red as Ada calls them. Late last night she attempted a rescue mission though I had no idea how that went._

 _Oh mother! I am so tired of the bloodshed! When will the conflict end? I remain your loyal daughter._

 _Sarah Phillips._

Sarah jumped when thunder clapped and lightning slashed. When everything died down, she realized that a winter storm was approaching. The first one of the season. After smoothing out the letter to her mother the young loyalist made her way to get some lunch. While in the line, Sarah expected to see Ada there. But the brunette was nowhere to be found. Though she did run into General Khan who looked 'dead on his feet' to borrow a phrase from the soldiers. He informed her that Ada was taking care of her Master in her tent and that she wished not to be disturbed.

After the General left, Sarah got her food at down and started to dig in….but stopped when she realized she lost her appetite. From what the dark-skinned general said, Ada's master was hurt so bad he might never get better. Sighing Sarah stood, making her way to Ada's tent.

Slowly Sarah entered the dimly lit tent with her plate, intending to give it to Ada. When she spotted the young girl, her heart melted a little. A green creature wrapped in bandages was lying on the cot, sleeping peacefully. Ada was sleeping as well though not as comfortably. She was kneeling on the ground, her head resting gently on the bed beside the green creature. The chair was discarded in the corner. In the same corner Sarah spotted a pile of old, bloodied bandages. There were so many Sarah had to a double take.

Sarah placed a plate of still hot food on the desk. She carefully put a hand on Ada's shoulder and gently shook her. Ada blinked tiredly as if she was trying to figure out where she was. When the young girl spotted Sarah she smiled.

"What can I do for you Sarah?" Ada asked her voice slightly hoarse.

Sarah gestured to the plate of food. "I brought you some lunch. I thought you might be hungry."

Ada's blue eyes light up with happiness as she made her way to the food. With a thank you, Ada dug in savoring every bit. Sarah noticed she only ate half of everything. Half of the potatoes, half of the steak, half of the vegetables, etc. Sarah wondered why she did that until her eyes drifted over to the creature. Its ribs could be seen every time it exhaled. Sarah felt her heart rip into when she remembered that British soldiers did this.

"Do not feel bad Sarah," Ada said when Sarah voiced her feelings. "Unless _you_ were there when they did this, which I doubt, you have no reason to be sorry for what they did."

Sarah was shocked at what the young girl said. She was no older than thirteen and yet she spoke with the wisdom of an elder. Of course that probably had something to do with the scars on her back. The redhead hesitated to ask, figuring it a private matter she dropped. The young Brit jumped when another roll of thunder sounded, infinitely louder than last time.

Ada, on the other hand, just looked worried. She went over and lit a lantern, brightening up the ten ever so slightly. After the lantern was lit, Ada lifted the flap of the ten so she could see the weather. It was getting worse by the second. The snow was starting to come down harder.

Sarah sat down in the chair when Ada took her place beside the creature. The young girl dampened a rag before wiping the creature's brow, humming softly. The son she was humming sounded beautiful. The creature stirred slightly when Ada stopped. Ada stood and started to pace all the sudden anxious.

"Ada?" Sarah asked. "Are you okay? What' the matter?"

What if he doesn't wake up?' She asked, her voice cracking. "What if…. what if he dies? I'll be alone again."

Sarah stood and enveloped the younger girl in a hug, not noticing the creature moving more and more. Ada broke down and sobbed but stopped when they heard a groan from the cot. Both girls slowly turned to the creature trying to sit up and open its eyes. 

-Line break-

Klai was pulled from unconsciousness when he heard voices. Both were young females, but he couldn't make out what they were saying. One sounded so familiar yet he couldn't place it. Maybe it was a youngling he heard around the temple? Then it hit him. Ada! The second voice was also feminine but it had an accent. A chill travelled up Klai's spine as he recalled the same accent belonged to the Men in Red. He squirmed when he realized Ada had stopped singing and started to sob.

"What if he doesn't wake up?" He heard her say. "What if…. what if he dies? I'll be alone again."

 _NO!_ Klai thought. He moved, but a jolt of pain caused a moan to escape his lips. The sobbing stopped as Klai moved more and more in an attempt to sit up. Slowly too slowly for the young Master his eyes opened. Well, _eye._ His left was sealed shut so he opted for the night eye.

He spotted Ada, wearing a new ensemble and a strange redheaded female with bright red hair. They both stared at him with wide (in Ada's case) tear stained eyes. Klai attempted a weak smile as Ada took a fearful step forward.

"Did someone die?" He rasped. Apparently his attempt at human worked as Ada chuckled and he ran towards him. The red head left while Klai and his Padawan embraced, Ada crying tears of joy.

The two reunited Jedi dozed as the storm raged outside, Ada clutching Klai closely. Klai slept peacefully his Padawan close to him. He had a smile on his face that betrayed his happiness.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

November 24, 1778

Four days had passed since Klai woke up and Ada couldn't be happier. The bacta they put on the Naotulan's wounds helped heal them faster and soon they were pale green scars, adding those to the collection that littered his body already. Ada's own wound faded completely. Klai and Ada shared a tent on the outskirts of camp, doing everything possible to avoid interaction with the troops who would surely panic if they discovered Klai.

The snow had picked up and it had gotten colder, halting all plans of battle and the Jedi's plans to leave. When it became clear to the Nautolan and human that they would be there for quite some time, they began preparations for the Celebration of the Three. The two took different roles in preparing the celebration.

Ada was in charge of gathering the different colored candles (red and black for the Son, light mint green for the daughter and regular candle but huge for the Father) decorations and offerings while Klai was charged with finding a private place to celebrate. Sarah thought it was strange when the young girl came to her and asked where there were candles.

"There's a candle shop in town," James answered. The young journalist had been pestering her on letting her master be interviewed but Klai refused so far.

"Where's the town?" Ada asked. James looked her like she was crazy. All day the snow had came down on Camp Howston, forcing everyone to stay inside. But Ada had a look of determination on her face.

"It's five miles South of camp," James answered sliding on his coat. Ada and Sarah both scowled at his movement.

"And just where do you think you're going?" The young British girl asked sounding suspiciously like a mother hen.

"I'm going with Ada to make sure she doesn't get lost," James explained simply, shoving his hat on his head. Ada looked like she was going to blow a fuse.

"I do not get 'lost'," she argued, putting air quotes around 'lost'. "You can place me smack dab in the middle of a forest on a cloudy day and I'll find my way out by noon."

A clap of thunder cut off any response from either teen. Once it died down Ada sighed and relented, pulling up her own hood with a "be safe" from Sarah and Henri, the two left on horses, Ada using the one she stole from the Men in Red. It took them a while but they eventually reached the town right as the storm was lightening. Once Ada had bought everything for the celebration they decided to head back but had to take shelter in a cave due to the storm picking back up.

Once a fire was going James handed out a piece of bread that he packed to Ada. The young girl took it gratefully before nibbling on it in silence. When Ada was finished, she decided to strike up a conversation.

"So…." Ada cleared her throat, trying not to sound awkward. "The writer put us in a tight spot huh?"

James chuckled slightly in agreement. Sighing Ada continued to poke the fire, took deep in thought. Too many times Ada had been in situations where all of the circumstances couldn't be a coincidence. And Jedi didn't believe in coincidences, regardless of the situation. It soon became clear to the young Padawan that her and her master were destined to come here. But why? Amongst the thoughts Ada's mind continued to wonder why James wanted to interview her master.

 _Well now is as good a time as any,_ Ada thought. She turned to the blonde journalist, who was writing in a journal. The human Padawan never really saw the value of keeping a journal but now…she was starting to see it. Clearing her throat, Ada proceeded to ask James why he wanted to interview her master.

"Well I don't know," he answered truthfully. "When you got back from your rescue mission, General Khan told everyone not to bother you. Something told me that I had to see him but I couldn't go against a general's orders."

"Apparently you can go against a commander's orders though," Ada vaguely replied.

James looked at her questionably. "No commander gave me an order."

"Yes she did."

"She?" James's expression went from confused to shock and ended on impressed. "You're a commander?"

Ada nodded a small smile gracing her lips. "Commander Adaline Seraphine Gillian at your service."

"They let girls fight?" The blonde asked sounding incredulous. Ada blinked before nodding slowly, strangely confused by his tone of voice. James just chuckled, slapping his hand on his forehead. These peacekeepers were strange indeed. Before James could ask another question Ada yawned hugely.

"I'm going to lay down," She announced. She stood and went further back into the cave. "I'll see you in the morning Mr. Hiller."

"Have a goodnight Ada," He bid sincerely. Ada lay down on the ground, her exhaustion causing the young Padawan to ignore the hardness of the rocks beneath her. Ada's eyes closed, with a hope that the Force Guardians would grant her peace when she slept that night. But Ada knew the minute darkness engulfed her that her wish was a wasted one…

 _When Ada opened her eyes, she was on an unfamiliar planet, one that had buildings that touched the sky. Hover cars flew this way and that, like a colony of bees. Ada's heart thundered in her chest as the scene in front of her changed and she was in front of a majestic temple like building, its roof shining in the mid-morning sun. The scene shifted again and Ada had to choke back a scream. Many bodies of children littered the floor; all of them either had laser blasts or saber wounds…to her horror majority of them had both. The Daughter strode among the bodies following two others. One was a small creature with large ears and shuffled with the assistance of a cane. The creature, even though ancient and frail looking, had an aura of power that matched Master Shan, if not bested the Grand Master. The second person had brilliant red hair that was slicked back and red beard. He wore standard Jedi robes with a light saber hanging at his side. This man wasn't as powerful as the creature but he didn't have a pretty decent force signature. He knelt down to the closest child, placing a hand on his forehead but sighed sadly._

 _"Who could've done this?" He asked. Sadly._

 _"Only explanation a Sith is," the green creature answered, equally as sad. Ada noticed he spoke his sentence backwards, telling the man in front of him that a Sith was the only explanation for what happened. The man looked shocked and a little afraid at the answer. Ada wondered if the Sith were extinct._

 _Ada blinked again and she was Mustafaar, two blurry blobs, one on the edge of the edge of the lava, the other standing on the high ground._

 _"YOU WERE THE CHOSEN ONE!" The one on the high ground shouted. Ada heard his voice crack and heard the pain in his voice._

Chosen One…. _The word repeated itself as images passed by rapidly: a young boy with light blonde hair and tanned skin, a cyborg in black leather and a built in apparatus. The scene shifted to another blonde boy with dark tanned skin but this one was older, maybe at the age of nineteen. He dueled with the cyborg while a figure in a menacing cape watched from the shadows of a throne like chair._

When the shadow of the Bogan falls upon them, _a voice hissed,_ the Ashla will not desert them because in the time of greatest despair there shall come a savoir and he shall be known as the Son of Suns.

 _The images passed by followed by a baby crying and a woman screaming in pain. Ada screamed as it became too much as she was pulled from the dream._

November 25, 1778

When the two teens woke the morning they found the entire ground layered with mounds of fresh snow. Ada was a little uneasy, mainly because of the prophecy that she received that kept her awake the rest of night but managed to force a smile on her face as James started a snowball fight. The victory went to Ada, so the rest of the way back to camp was spent listening to the blonde journalist complain about her cheating. They were still quite a way from camp when, mid-morning rolled around. Ada froze in fear as a feeling of darkness and hatred wrapped its icy arms around her.

 _"James,"_ She whispered. The blond journalist was currently rambling on about the injustice about how candy should be free when Ada whispered. He stopped and looked at her questionably. Ada took in her surroundings trying (and failing) to pinpoint the place of origin of where the dark feelings were coming from.

"What is it?" James asked after he noticed how tense she had become.

"When I say the word," she froze briefly when the feeling intensified. "Run as fast as you can towards camp and don't stop till you get there. Understand?"

James nodded, his grip on the reins tightening greatly. His heart was thundering in his ears as a figure in a pitch-black cloak on a black horse appeared over the ridge. James noted how Ada's hand drifted towards her light sword inch by inch.

"NOW!" Ada shouted. The two took off running the figure closing in slowly. They were about fifteen miles form camp when James suddenly felt himself being lifted from his saddle and thrown to the ground. His horse, Jedidiah, was still running in the direction of camp, not noticing the absence of his rider.

Ada made a sharp U-turn, holding her hand out but she too was lifted and slammed into the ground, not once but several times. Once Ada peeled herself off the gorund, she shoved James behind her, and activated her light sword. The young Padawan glared at the figure in front of her and stared at the two of them silently.

"I don't know who you are," Ada growled. "But you will _not_ prevail!"

The figure still said nothing as he/she unhooked a similar light sword but when he/she activated it, James gasped at the long red menacing blade that appeared. Ada didn't look the least bit surprised but her eyes narrowed angrily.

"James run as fast as you can when I say," She repeated her original order. The blonde looked at the brunette curiously and frightened.

"What about you?" He squeaked. James was slightly afraid of Ada right now. Her posture was tense, every muscle poised in a fighting stance. The young girl's sapphire eyes were focused and shining with a light of concentration. In about three point seconds Ada went from a carefree girl to a seasoned warrior.

As soon as James took off the Sith attacked, immediately going for Ada's head. But she blocked it and pushed him back with the force. Ada bolted towards the camp suing the force to increase her speed, but so did the Sith behind her. Halfway back, Ada took a sharp turn to the right, almost slipping on some ice as she did. If the Sith was planning what Ada thought he was planning then going back to camp was a bad idea. The Sith could be working for the Men in Red and they could be hoping Ada would unintentionally lead him back to camp and attack. The young Padawan could only hope that James got back safely.

The two continued their chase for another minute or two before Ada came to a ravine. A half frozen river lazily ran below. Ada turned right as the Sith burst through adrenalin still pumping through her veins. Her flight and fight response kicked in so not thinking rationally she force jumped over the ravine, her fingers barely catching the side. Ada pulled herself up quickly before sitting on her knees trying to catch her breath. Her heart fell when she noticed the Sith had vanished. After her breath had been caught, Ada stood on shaking legs and started her long hike back to camp. But she barely got five steps when the Sith jumped out of nowhere and grabbed her by her throat. Ada gasped for air, clawing at the hands that were slowly squeezing the life out of her. Ada's vision started to darken and her heart started to slow.

"Now you die!" was the last thing she heard before her world went black. 

Camp Howston….

Klai paced back and forth in his tent with Khan watching him intently. The Nautolan had been like this since Ada didn't return last night. The dark-skinned human pointed out the possibility of the storm forcing them to find shelter, which calmed Klai enough for him to get some sleep, but his worry returned with the sun.

"Maybe I should go and look for them," Klai muttered for the thousandth time. And Khan wasn't exaggerating when he said that…. he kept count.

"For the last time Klai: they are fine." Khan grumbled, trying to calm the young Master. "They probably got a late start and will be here soon."

The Nautolan sighted and finally calmed down enough to nibble some breakfast Khan brought him. The two Master were engaged in a conversation when James barreled in, soaking wet, red faced and out of breath. He near about knocked Khan over before he stopped. While James leaned on his knees to catch his breath Klai quickly pulled his hood over his head. No matter what, Klai's presence as an amphibian alien must remain secret.

"James what's wrong?" Khan asked. He glanced behind the boy, worry starting to gleam in his dark eyes. Klai could hear the worry creep its way into his voice as the dark-skinned general asked, "Where is Ada?"

James looked at them with a panicked expression. "I don't know! We were halfway back when a figure with a red sword attacked us!"

Klai was out of the tent as soon as the words were out fo the boy's mouth. He grabbed a random creature and mounted it but before he could take off Khan grabbed the reins and held them.

"Let go of the reins William," Klai ordered, his tone deadly calm.

"I am not going to let you jeopardize everything I've worked for," Khan argued. The Nautolan bared his thin, sharp teeth in anger.

"My Padawan is in trouble," Klai narrowed his eyes, "I will _not_ abandon her."

"You can get another one," Khan said nonchalantly. Klai and James looked shocked at what the Continental general/ Jedi Master said. Klai didn't know such a renowned Jedi could be so…heartless. James was thinking along those liens with horror that a Son of Liberty could leave someone to die.

Klai reached down and yanked the reins out of the General's hands. If looks could kill a person, there would be no telling how many times over Khan would be dead.

"You are a disgrace to the Jedi Order," Klai whispered before riding off.

James quickly grabbed Jedidiah who had must've returned to camp on his own, and rode after Klai. The two rode at top speed with Klai in the lead. Obviously James didn't try to ask the strange creature in front of him any questions as they rode, following the footprints clearly made by a female. They stopped when they found bag lying in the middle of the road. Klai dismounted and picked the bag up, his expression going from worried to full blown panic when he saw the candles. Throwing the bag over his shoulder, Klai quickly re-mounted his horse and took off following the footsteps in the snow. The two eventually came to a ravine where two figures stood on the opposite side.

One person was a young looking youth with his height, wearing dark clothing and hood. From where James was, he couldn't see the person's features due to a mask that concealed his identity. He had two hands wrapped around a female figure's throat. Ada! James recognized her brown hair and strange garb from a mile away. The blonde journalist heard Klai growl rather loudly when Ada went limp. When the cloaked figure walked over to the edge of the ravine he turned to ask what the plan was…only to see Klai jumped over the gap and tackle the cloak figure.

The Nautolan Jedi Master fought as hard as he could when his body collided with the Sith's. Ada's limp form was away from the edge of the ravine, thankfully still breathing. But Klai was still seething with anger to think clearly. He didn't care about rationality, he didn't care about careful planning…all he cared about was _revenge_. Klai bared his sharp teeth as his hands wrapped around the young Sith's throat. Despite what the code said, about violence, Klai enjoyed watching the light fade from the Sith's yellow-blue eyes that could be seen from the mask.

Once the Sith was unconscious, Klai felt his anger melt away and be replaced guilt at what he just did. But he didn't care as his unconscious Padawan was starting to come to. The Nautolan quickly cuffed the Sith before making his way over to his Padawan. She sat up in the snow, the bruises from where the evil Jedi had tried to take his Padawan already forming. She blinked her dazed sapphire eyes at Klai as he gently embraced. Right then, he realized how much Ada meant to him. She was his first Padawan, but he wasn't her first master. According to the Jedi Council, Ada had a great future awaiting her, all she needed was the right guidance. The council spoke about her in hushed tones though Klai hadn't been on the Council long enough to be allowed in the secret meetings they held in the darkness of the night. But they whisper her name every so often.

"Come Padawan," he said picking up the young girl bridal style. The Nautolan leapt over the ravine, landing next to the worried human who seemed to be contemplating jumping over the ravine.

"Master!" Ada complained. She attempted to push herself out of Klai's arms. "My legs work fine! I can walk!"

"I don't want to you to overexert yourself." Klai argued back. He placed Ada on his horse, his eyes catching the ring of bruises that had already started to form around her neck. He refused to think about what would happen if he had been too late.

Ada noticed the instant mood change of her master. She hypothesized that he was staring at the necklace of bruises that were already starting to show. Klai smiled back at her, breaking the ever-tense silence that seemed to surround her. Ada smiled back though it was slightly forced. She turned to James as Klai started to ead them back to Camp Howston.

"Nice job Mr. Hiller," She complemented. Before they vanished, Ada glanced back at the ravine. The Sith was gone. Sighing Ada knew that if the Sith got away, then she would eventually see him again. It was a small planet, though the question remained: Who was he and his master? If the boy was a former Jedi, then he must've been corrupted and taught by someone from an early age. But who?

Ada shook her head to clear it of the dark thoughts. Tomorrow was the Celebration of the Three a day on which dark thoughts weren't allowed. Smiling slyly, Ada flicked the reins and took off leaving Klai and James behind with a bewildered expression. She was enjoying the crisp air when James and Klai rode behind her. It was about late afternoon when the trio arrived back at Camp Howston. Ada went straight for the medic's tent to check out her throat while Klai went back to their tent to prepare the decorations. Their afternoon rations would have to do for the offerings.

The sun had set when Ada returned from the medic's tent. She said all she had was fierce bruising but there will be slight swelling that should go down in a couple of days. Klai was near about done with the shrines but was finished in fifteen minutes when Ada helped. The two hit the hay early so they could get the final preparations early. Ada realized while laying awake that they had been on the planet for elven days, though it felt like longer. If it conintued to snow at the current rate, the Jedi wouldn't get home until spring. That is, if everything goes according to plan. And if the suppose-to-be-simple mission going wrong like it already did, then Ada wasn't too keen for spring to come too quickly.

Her eyes drifted shut as the steady sound of Klai's breathing stared to lull her into a slumber. 

-Line break-

British Camp Zeus…

General Howe paced back and forth in his tent waiting for his informant to arrive. The British officer refused to call him a spy because it sounded barbaric and uncivilized. Much like the colonists if he thought about it. The British High Officer had met the young boy right at the start of the rebellion. Apparently his father was an officer. It didn't take much to corrupt the boy and pull him to the Loyalist side. Though the boy had powers Howe didn't understand, nor did he want to, the British officer used him every chance he had.

He near about had a heart attack when a Paige entered his tent, a figure cloaked in black behind him. He had returned.

"Sir-" the Paige started.

"Leave us," Howe ordered before he could say another word. The boy nodded and saluted before leaving the two soldiers alone. Howe attempted to calm his thundering heart. This boy could kill him with a wave of his hand.

"Have you succeeded?" The general asked. Thank goodness his voice didn't betray how scared he was. The figure tilted his head and glared at the British officer. He removed his mask, revealing a boy no older than twelve years of age. His eyes were a sickly yellow but if you looked closely you could see flecks of brilliant blue. The eyes narrowed in a glare.

"No," the boy drawled. "The Jedi filth are very-how do you say?- hard to handle when lone." Howe felt his stress level skyrocket.

"You promised me their destruction!" The British officer slammed his fist on the table. "You said that they would be easily dealt with!"

The boy glared at Howe. "That was before two more showed up! I don't know if you noticed but the Jedi outnumber me three to one!"

"Don't give me _that_ excuse boy!" Howesnapped. "The colonists outnumber the British but we will make quick of them soon enough!"

"You said that at the beginning of this petty conflict. Besides, I have seen the future. The colonists ultimately arise as the victor!"

Howe drew back to slap the boy but the cloaked figure managed to have him up against the wall by his throat in a heartbeat. The British high officer could smell the wild raccoon on the boy's breath. He drew back, but the hands wrapped arund his throat kept him in place.

"Next time you raise a hand to strike me," the boy whispered, deadly calm. "Then you will find out just how powerful my kind really are."

He released Howe, who gulped in air greedily. Howe rubbed his neck, already feeling the bruises blossom around in an amulet of blue and black. Something told him that the boy already had one of his own if the way his collar was pulled up was anything to go on. Taking a deep breath Howe continued to have a civilized discussion.

"The colonists will not win," Howe confidently informed. "No one has ever defeated the British and they never will. We have better trained soldiers; better supplies and we have trained strategists. Speaking of, what news do you have?"

"General Washington has halted all plans for battle and will use the cover of winter to train his men." The boy recited. "By the time spring arrives, you'll be dealing with a _properly trained_ rebel army."

Ignoring the boy's tone Howe rolled the information around in his head. If Washington _was_ planning on using the winter to train his men then he had to interfere. They would be equally matched and the rebellion would become a full out war, which would drain the royal treasury.

"Hmm. Very well.' Reaching into his desk, Howe pulled out a bag of English coins and tossed them to the boy. He caught it with one hand and poured the contents into his hand. "It's all there, don't worry."

Satisfied the boy who went by the name of Bane poured the silver back into the pouch. Tying the pouch on his belt, Bane left the tent and headed back towards Camp Howston… 

-Line break-

November 26, 1778, Camp Howston

Both Ada and Klai slept until eleven-thirty. Since it was the Celebration of the Three, both Jedi were allowed that sort of privilege. In fact if an outsider walked into the Jedi Temple any time before noon, they would find it as silent as a tomb save for the temple guards. But the two stranded Jedi never made it to noon, since the camp was up and bustling before eight. So they settled for eleven-thirty.

When they finally did wake, they hurried around getting ready for the Celebration later that evening. Ada went to greet Khan but turned back halfway when she remembered he wanted to leave her to die. Klai had informed their of the nonchalant way he said it for the Nautolan to let Ada die and honestly if today was any different the human Padawan would have words with the general…. but she couldn't. Today was a day to be thankful to be alive and her blessings, and remembered those that weren't alive today.

Shaking the darkness away Ada made her way towards her tent, which was already decorated with garlands. The Feast at the end of the day would have to be their rations.

Ada spent the day riding with Klai and laughing the entire time. The war with the Sith had caused her to leave childish hopes and dreams behind, they had no place among the death-filled battlegrounds. The Celebration of the Three was the one day where Padawan and younglings could be regular children, with hopes and dreams of the future.

After the two had tired out their horses and themselves they returned to Camp Howston where they began to prepare for the more somber part of the day. Once they changed into their traditional Jedi robes they began. Now came the part that always made Ada nervous. After a day of relaxing it was tradition to give offerings to the three Force guardians, thanking them for the blessings bestowed upon them, asking them to protect them in the year to come…and sometimes ask what the future held. Very rarely did the Force Guardians bestow a vision but when they did….bad things were to come. No one Ada knew nor herself received a vision, but she heard rumors of people going insane from the clarity and the power that accompanied a vision granted by a Force Guardian.

Ada took a deep breath to calm her racing heart as she waited for her master to finish up. The sun was just starting to set when Klai finished, looking relaxed and calm. The Padawan smiled up at her amphibian master though it was slightly forced due to nerves. Relaxing her shoulders, Ada went into the tent. Glancing around, Ada realized that all their work paid off. The three homemade altars were bursting with offerings (though the Son's alter barely had anything on it) the candles lit up the room and the handmade garlands wee absolutely breathtaking.

Ada, knowing that she couldn't delay any longer, sat in the middle of the tent, facing the Father's altar with the Daughter's on her right and Son's on her left. She bowed to the altar before straightening, keeping her eyes respectfully lowered.

"Oh Father of the Force, Keeper of the Balance, I humbly come before you today to thank you." Ada started. "Thank you for keeping me safe another year of my life and protecting me from the Sith. Please continue to watch over the Jedi Order. My offering will give you the power and strength to do so."

Ada unwrapped her rations and divided it equally in threes. She placed the fattest portion on the Father's altar, the second fattest on the Daughter's and the least fat on the Son's. Kneeling back down Ada continued her prayer.

"Please Force Guardians grant me a vision of what is to come," she pleaded. Ada closed her eyes and waited for the Guardians to see if she was worthy. A phantom breeze flew by, accompanied by whispers in an unknown language. Ada's eyes flew open despite what she was told. They widened in shock at what she saw.

Hidden in the shadows behind the altars were all three Force Guardians.

Her heart picked up speed as they began to glow, the Daughter and Father bright silver, while the Son was a dark red. Their glow began to intertwine with each other it was a single trendle that raced towards Ada. Until the day she died, the human Padawan could not describe the pain she felt when the trendle penetrated her body, nor could she describe both Dark and Light side of the force powerfully coursing through her body as she entered a vision….

 _She was on Moraband, the Homeworld of the Sith, in the main temple by the looks of the multiple dark Jedi lingering around. Her heart was in her throat as a large man cloaked in shadow appeared, followed by another, who was considerably smaller. The two made their way towards the High Sith Master. The Sith Grand Master turned, a look of fright plastered on his face. He fumbled for his blood-red sword but the cloaked figure stabbed his own through the Master's chest._

 _That's when the massacre began._

 _Once it was finished, the smaller cloaked figure knelt down, pushing the hood off. A girl slightly older than Ada with sickly yellow eyes and blonde hair bowed her head as her dark Master knighted her amongst all the dead bodies littering the floor._

 _"From now on, there shall be only two,' the man said, his voice deep. But two other voices interrupted him._

 _"A master," the first voice started. It sounded old and shaky yet dark and evil at the same time. Ada froze as she heard the breathing apparatus from her first dream/vision._

 _"And an apprentice," the cyborg said. A multitude of images passed by: the temp of the future with dead bodies laying cold and dead, a battle between a black clad cyborg and a tan faced boy and two people on Mustafaar, shouting at teach other._

 _You were the Chosen One…._

 _Only two…._

 _Were the Chosen One…._

 _No more…_

 _Chosen One…_

 _No less…_

 _CHOSEN ONE!_

 _ONLY TWO!_

Finally Ada let a scream tear through her throat as the onslaught of images continued.

-Line break-

Henri stood and continued to stare at the hooded figure that sat outside Ada's tent. Sarah and James had told him that Klai was someone that didn't like to be pestered. Or seen for that matter. But that didn't explain why he was sitting in the cold snow while the sun set. The young French orphan snuck as close as he dared to get to study Ada's elusive master some more.

"You can stop lurking young one," the cloaked figure suddenly chastised.

Henri froze in spot, no daring to breath. How did he know Henri was ther? His eyes were closed! Did he hear the ebony-locked boy approach? No…that couldn't be it! Henri was as silent as the wind! The man sighed tiredly as he looked towards where Henri was hiding, his eyes still closed. Suddenly they opened, revealing dark almond shaped eyes that seemed vaguely familiar. Sighing in defeat Henri stood, dusted the snow off his trousers and walked over to Ada's master.

"How did you know I was there?" The French boy asked. The man just smiled and chuckled mischievously.

"I was like you when I was younger," the man explained. "Mischievous, carefree, always sneaking around and playing pranks. Those were the days."

Henri blinked. "Well, what happened?"

"I grew up," the cloaked figure sadly sighted. "You'll find the most serious adults were rambunctious in their youth. Some day you'll find out."

Herni opened his mouth to reply but a heart-wrenching scream cut him off. The tent was glowing slightly and the person inside (Henri assumed it was Ada) screamed until he was sure King George could hear it. Sarah and James soon came, followed by Udney. No doubt they and every continental soldier for miles could hear the screams.

"What's going on?" Sarah demanded. The screams suddenly intensified until it matched that of a banshee.

"It's Ada," the hooded man informed. Though his tone was filled with worry he stayed rooted on his spot. James, apparently fed up with how he was acting, bolted towards the entrance only to have the man hold him back.

"What are you doing?! Let me go!" James struggled.

"You cannot enter," the man, said, deadly calm. "Not only will you desecrate sacred ground, you'll most likely won't handle what you'll see."

Henri, curious, slid under the name and James. He was sure he heard Sarah shout his name and he was almost certain he felt the man's finger breeze his collar but all Henri heard was the screaming. He didn't know what he was expecting when he entered the tent.

But he surely didn't expect the sight that greeted him.

There in the middle of the room, held in the air by glowing trendles was Ada Gillian. Her eyes were two glowing orbs, her hair was down and floating ground her face. The trendils of light came from the three altars that were placed around the room. Ada's mouth was open but the screaming had ceased. Henri was deathly aware of Ada's master, James, Sarah and Udney behind him, staring. There was a bit of movement behind all the three altars as the shadows moved.

"Ada?" Henri heard Sarah ask hesitantly. Ada straightened up and turned. Henri instinctively took several steps back. Ada's master stepped forward his hood fallen off. That's when she spoke but not with her own voice. It sounded as if three different voices fighting for control of Ada's mouth: a woman and two males.

 _"When the Shadow of the Bogan falls upon them the Ashla will not desert them, because in the time of greatest despair, there shall be a savior and he shall be known as the Son of Suns."_ The female voice said. Henri heard the strange man behind him gasp in shcok. Suddenly Ada's glowing eyes turned blood red and when she spoke, an angry, harsh voice spoke.

 _"From this point on, there shall be only two to carry on the Sith Order. A master to teach on the tradition and an apprentice to carry on it. No more, no less!"_

Henri had to cling to Sarah as the feeling of fear, anger, hate and sadness filled the room. Once again, Ada's orb like eyes changed from blood red to pure white. And for the third time, her voice change to an elderly man, though it had a booming voice behind it. Phantom screams echoed through the tent, causing Henri to tremble and cover his ears.

 _"In the darkest hour there shall come a child born on the darkest day. He shall bring balance back to the Force once more."_

Henri had to shut his eyes tightly to avoid being blinded by the glowing that gradually got brighter by the minute. The last time Ada spoke all three voices joined.

 _"Let it be known throughout time and space that theses things shall come to pass,"_ The light was so bright Henri could see it behind his eyelids. _"So it has been said…. so it shall be!"_

The light gratefully died down leaving them in darkness. They all stood panting heavily afraid to move. Henri slowly opened his eyes, blinking away the spots that danced before him. Ada lay on the ground, the area around her smoking.

Ada's master moved first. Slowly he re-lit the candles before moving to Ada. THnakfully the girl was still breathing much to Henri's relief. The strange man carefully flipped the unconscious Ada on her back. His hand went to her forehead his shoulders relaxing.

"She's alive," He announced. Everyone in the room visibly relaxed but they were still extremely tense and confused about what happened. What just happened?

While Ada's master checked her over, Henri slowly backed up towards the exit. Thankfully everyone was too occupied with helping Ada to notice little Henri as he slipped out and made a run for it.

Once he was sure he was far away enough from camp, Henri broke down. Ada was probably hurt because of him. Why couldn't do anything right? Maybe he should just run away. That way he wouldn't be a burden.

Henri took out his oak seed James gave him. No…. he couldn't run away. The others needed him as much as he needed them. As Henri wiped his tears away and stood, he felt like he was being watched. The bush behind him started to rustle violently before a black-cloaked figure jumped out followed by several red coats.

"Well, well what do we have here?" the menacing cloaked figure drawled. He grabbed Henri by the arm before he could make a run for it. "I think maybe a little lamb got separated from its herd. Maybe we should return it."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

November 27, 1778…

"And if you wish to see the boy returned safely and unharmed, you will hand over Klai Dioddai and Ada Gillian of the Jedi Order to us. We will give you five days to respond. In that time, Mr. Leferve will be securely watched but we promise not to touch a hair on his head. I await your reply, signed General Howell, High officer of the His Majesty's Army."

Ada sighed as General Washington rolled up the parchment and placed it on the table. It was no guessing game to figure out that the Sith sent that though it was a surprise that the Sith was helping out the Men in Red. The human Padawan had no idea what happened, during or after her vision but from what she could piece together Henri ran off, probably ashamed that he might've hurt her. The Marquis, James and Udney had searched high and low for the boy but all they found was a seed and a letter addressed to General Washington.

And after reading it Ada immediately grew suspicious. Why had the Sith asked for her and Master Klai and not for Master Khan as well? Or Charkly? Had the Jedi hidden their signatures so well the Sith couldn't sense them?

"This is all my fault," James muttered. Ada's train of thought crashed as she beheld the blonde journalist. He looked like he was brutally beating himself up about Henri's situation. The seed the search party broght back was clutched to his chested, his light blue eyes glittering with tears. "I should've been watching him more carefully."

Sarah, who hadn't been as successful as James as holding back her tears, placed a hand on his shoulder. Ada's heart clenched at the sight of those two together. An image passed in front of her suddenly. It looked like Sarah ten years from now in a wedding dress but it passed by so quickly she couldn't tell.

"It's my fault truthfully. " Sarah sobbed. "I was so filled with fear I could't do anything but sit there."

Ada growled angrily, slamming her fist on the desk. "Enough! Sitting around, blaming yourselves is not going to get Henri back. So suck it up!"

Everyone looked at her questionably but they nodded in agreement. Ada sighed as she allowed her temper to settle. Her fuse felt unusually short but she suppose it was from hosting the Son's spirit. That probably had unknown consequences.

"Good. Now let's figure out what we're going to do," Ada said calmly. It was Klai who spoke up next.

"I think it's obvious," He pointed out. "We turn ourselves in so little Henri can return."

"I agree but don't you think this is all a little suspicious?" Ad asked. Klai looked at her confused.

"What do you mean?"

"You remember how in the letter it asked for both of us?" At Klai's nod she continued, "Well, why didn't it ask for Master Khan and Padawan Charkly?"

"Maybe he doesn't know about them," Klai suggested. "They can hide their signature."

Ada mulled over what her master just said but noting added up. "Yeah but you can only hide your signature for an extended period of time."

"Are you insinuating that my best General and his son are traitors?" General Washington furiously demanded.

"Son?" Ada confusedly asked. "Master Khan has a…. _son_?!"

"Of course," General Marquis clarified. "Surely you have met Charley?"

Klai's head picked up and his eyes widened. Ada did the same though she looked more disbelieving than Klai did.

"Khan….is married?" Klai asked slowly. The others looked at each other before nodding. Klai looked over to Ada, whose eyes were wide with fear. Unbeknownst to everybody, Ada was having a vision.

 _Charkly stood in front of a burning fire, embers flying everywhere. The thing that scared Ada the most was that Charkly's crystal blue eyes were now a sickly yellow, and he was wearing black leather. Clutched in his hand was a blood-red light saber._

Ada blinked and found that everyone was staring at her worriedly. She shook her head but she couldn't get the image of Charkly as a Sith out of her head.

"He's the Sith," Ada heard herself say.

"Who's the Sith?" Klai interrogated. He noticed how pale and clammy his Padawan had gotten.

Ada's heart thundered in her ears as she answered, "Charkly…."

 _She was suddenly in a tent with the High General Howe. Her heart picked up speed when Charkly entered, his eyes a deep yellow. Even in a vision he radiated evil and anger._

 _"You have done great service to His Majesty," Howe congratulated, as he poured a bunch of silver on the table. Charkly smirked as he picked up the silver and stuffed it in his pouch._

 _"I will help His Majesty King George any way I can." He offered bowing._

 _"Excellent," Hissed Howe. "I will see you in three days' time….Bane."_

Ada blinked once again but realized she was on the floor. Klai was calling her name and everyone had gathered around her in concern. She pushed everyone back as she stood; assuring them that she was fine. Klai noticed how she was pale and trembling despite it being considerably warm in the tent.

"Ada, what's wrong?" Klai pressed. He knew the Padawan well enough now to know that she was bothered by something. She looked at him with haunted sapphire blue eyes.

"I-I keep having visions," She admitted, her voice trembling. "Every time I blink these…images pass in front of my face but they're so fast and vague."

"What did you see?" Klai asked. Ada's sapphire eyes took on a fearful gleam and she shook with fear so badly that the Nautolan was afraid of her passing out.

"Charkly." She answered wiping a tear that fell. "He's….he's been spying on the colonists for years….and apparently he's known as Bane by the Men in Red."

"What about Master Khan?"

Ada knew that question would bring on another vision so she kept her eyes opened as long as she could before the urge to blink was strong.

 _Ada blinked again and suddenly was in a tent with a younger looking Master Khan standing over a map of New York. Ada had no idea where New York was but it must've been a territory. The tent flap opened up and Ckarkly-no Bane-walked in wearing a private's uniform._

 _"Ah, there you are son," Khan greeted as soon as he spotted the boy. Bane bowed to the aging general._

 _"Father," Bane greeted back. "My apologizes. I was filing the canteens but I got lost." Ada knew he was lying._

 _Khan seemed to mull over the boy's wards. He seemed to believe it was shrugged and went back to his map._

Ada blinked and she was back with Klai. She swallowed, her throat dry. Reaching for a glass of water, Ada finished the drink before speaking.

"I don't think he knows that his…. son is evil." Ada answered.

"His son?" Klai asked shocked. For any Jedi to break the Code was one thing…but for a Jedi _Master_ to disobey something that was drilled into his head since _birth_ then that was very shameful. And unforgivable.

"If Master Khan has indeed married and conceived then we would have to wait for later," Ada said. "For now we have to figure out how to rescue little Henri."

Klai shook himself, beginning to think of all the tricks he could think of. "The British will no doubt stay true to their word not to harm the boy but as soon as they have us in their custody then they most likely will kill him."

"But how will we make sure that when we give ourselves up they won't kill him?" Ada asked, ignoring how Sarah choked on a sob.

"We can't," Klai answered glumly. She couldn't take this type of talk anymore. Ada walked out of the tent and stared at the setting sun. In five days whether they gave themselves up or not, Henri would die. Another innocent life would be cut short because of her and her master. No…. not because of her and her master. It would be because of an evil, corrupted person wanted to see her and her master dead. And he was willing to kill a child to do it. And he was going to pay for it.

Ada took a deep breath and headed back into the tent, several ideas brimming in her mind. All eyes were on her as she strolled next to General Washington, the ideas in her head blossoming.

Eyes still on the map in front of her, Ada announced confidently, "I think I have an idea." 

-Line break-

Jedi Temple Council Room; Tython:

Grand Councilwoman Satele Shan sat in the emptied council chambers, the growing feeling of darkness weighing heavily on her. Grey hairs streaked through her black, almost blue hair, her face showing signs of wrinkles, destroying her ageless beauty that was known for almost as well as her light saber skills. Since the Celebration of the Three she had been growing increasingly nervous about the situation involving Master Klai and his new Padawan. For approximately twelve planetary cycles the two have been silent and one has been able to reach or track them.

The never-ending war with the Sith has cost many lives and it was starting to take its toll on the Jedi, the Republic and herself. She was constantly on guard, not allowing herself to relax for a nanosecond to even sleep.

When she assigned Klai Dioddai and Ada Gillian to this mission, Master Shan expected them to be gone all of five days, but they never even called to inform her that they would be gone this long. Despite being very out of sorts, Klai was a very responsible person and would never hesitate to call if something went wrong. Satele Shan knew something was wrong when Ada and Klai missed the Celebration and the Feast of the Three. That was the highlight of every Jedi's year, even though the New Year was a pretty close favorite. Master Shan was granted a vision by The Daughter of Ada fighting a Sith warrior. And the young Padawan was winning.

Shan knew the girl had an important destiny ahead of her. Another vision from the Father informed the Grand Master of that. For Satele Shan to know of another Jedi's destiny was…unsettling but she knew Ada's destiny was connected to the Jedi Order's destiny. Ada Gillian was supposed to create a bunch of temples on Earth and become the first Grand Councilwoman of those temples. A destiny that stretched far after Satele Shan was dead and the Sith long forgotten.

A knock interrupted her train of thought. She would have to dwell on it later as the person at the door probably had urgent news if the constant knocking on the door were anything to go on.

With a heavy, tired sigh Satele Shan ordered, "Enter."

The doors opened slowly to reveal a Togrutan male with large montrals and long stripped lekku. His burnt orange face was scrunched up in worry the male's beautiful sunset amber eyes gleaming with a strange curious light. The Togrutan male was only known as Master Ambrose Aleman, Keeper of the Records. Very often does he leave the sanctuary of the library, but he only does to inform Satele of something bad.

"Ah Master Aleman, what can I do for you?"

"Grand Master Shan," the Togruta bowed to the Master before standing up. He seemed very weary all of the sudden. "I have traced Master Dioddai's ship as you requested."

That piqued the Master's attention. "And?"

Without another word Master Ambrose touched the hologram in the middle of the council table. It popped up of the planet Earth, deep within the Unexplored Region. A red dot on a large country caused Satele's eyes to narrow and a hand to stroke her chin deep in thought. Master Ambrose zoomed in closer but he didn't get close enough as the signal suddenly died before they could get closer.

"That was our only way to track them," Ambrose sighed as he turned the hologram off. Satele's brow furrowed as she continued to mull over the options.

Option one was to wait for Klai to contact them and request a pick up and/or backup.

Option two was to send a search party to Earth and find Klai and his Padawan and bring them back.

Or option three. Satele could travel to Earth with a few Jedi and they could assist them in any way they could.

 _The third option could work but that would mean that I leave for an extended period of time,_ Satele thought. She hummed as she weighed the pros and cons of each option but in the end, the Grand Councilwoman decided that option three would be the best. Satele turned to the Keeper of the Records, the Togrutan male's spine straightening.

"Please inform my second in command that I am transferring power to him until I return," She ordered, strolling out of the council rooms.

"Yes Grand Master," Ambrose complied.

Satele quickly made her way through the Temple, ignoring all the greetings of the Jedi she passed. The Grand Councilwoman made her way towards the quarters stopping at the second door on the left. Satele let her hand rapt three sharp knocks before she was allowed to enter. Master Shan groaned when she saw the state of the rooms. Pillow feathers floated around two Padawans who were sprawled on the floor in a fit of laughter. Once of them, a blonde haired, blue eyed human named Jayra Ballie, looked up, her crystal blue eyes widening when she saw the Grand Master.

"I will ignore the fact that your rooms are similar to that of a sty," Grand Master Shan firmly spoke while both roommates scrambled to their feet. A lime green Twi'lek with emerald eyes coughed into her fist as her cheeks caught fire. "Jayra you need to come with me."

Jayra hesitated but hurried off after Satele continued to walk down the halls. The Padawan and Grand Masters strolled down in the hall in silence, their footsteps echoing off the walls. The hyper blonde hummed silently as they approached her twin sister's rooms. Unlike Jayra, Jirah was a raven haired and brown eyed Jedi who took her position as Padawan a lot more seriously.

Satele repeated the process of knocking three times before entering. The room, unlike Jirah's, was dark with a few candles here and there. Nothing was on the spotless floor except a meditating human.

"Jirah I need to borrow you for a mission." Satele informed. In a smooth movement, Jirah stood and grabbed her sabers. Her eyes were outlined with mascara and her lips colored with pitch-black lipstick. A complete opposite to her bubbly, bright, energetic sister. Though Jirah was an excellent Padawan, Satele did not approve of her choice of clothing.

"Where are we going Grand Master?" Jayra asked as she and Jirah started up Satele's personal freighter.

"Planet Earth," Satele answered. A headache was starting to show its ugly head…. this was going to be a _long_ trip. 

-Line break-

November 28, 1778…

Ada Gillian and Klai Dioddai walked into Khan's private tent, their faces strong set. The dark-skinned general slowly turned towards the two Jedi. Dark bags hung under his eyes, showing all the sleepless nights. Master Khan's face showed furry and indignation at being bothered this early in the morning.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Khan demanded. Ada stepped up and smacked the higher up. Khan stumbled back in shock not from t he pain since Ada didn't hit him hard enough for it to hurt.

"How dare you-"

"No how dare you!" Klai shoved Khan back. "You should be placed in chains and locked away!"

"What are you blabbering about?" Khan questioned.

"You know what," Ada interrupted the two masters." We're talking about Charkly, your son."

"So," Khan straightened his uniform, "You pierced it together at last. I don't know what to tell you: his mother died at the hands of the Red Coats and he blamed me for it. Still does. What about him?"

"Your son is the Sith that near about killed me and tortured Master Klai," Ada informed him. She slammed the note regarding Henri's capture on the table. "And they have Henri."

"The French boy?" Ada nodded. "Well that's too bad."

Ada felt her anger reach its peak. "What the matter with you?! How could be so…. emotionless?! You're a _Jedi_ for Force Sake's! You're supposed to have compassion not be an emotionless robot!"

Khan rose to twice his height as he loomed over Ada. The dim light of the tent cast shadows onto the Jedi's face but the Padawan did not back down.

"How dare you talk to me like that!" Khan raised his voice. "You have no right to speak to me like that _Padawan_!"

"Actually she does," Khan corrected. He held up Ada's braid, which was cut the night before. Khan's dark eyes widened in disbelief.

"B-but…" Khan seemed to be at a loss for words.

"Klai and I are going to fight Bane." At Khan's confused expression Ada answered, "Your son's Sith name. If you wish to join us then you are welcomed to come. That way my opinion of you as a coward would change."

Khan's face burned red as the Force swirled around him angrily. Ada blinked and Khan had his large beefy hands around her arm in an iron grip. He narrowed his eyes at the former Padawan, his pearly white teeth bared in anger.

"You don't know the meaning of the word," He breathed. "You haven't seen what war does to you."

"But I have," Ada corrected him. "I used to admire you and look up to you. But now….now I hope you rot in the pits of Malachor."

Ada flew out of the tent, cheek stinging from being slapped. Klai rushed to her side and help her up. She and the Nautolan glared at the dark skinned person standing in the front of his tent. When Ada swallowed, she tasted the blood that fell from her split lip. Without another word, the Knight and Master turned and went to Washington's tent.

About ten-thirty the two were ready as well as the Continental Army. After talking with General Washington, the two had agreed to allow the Army to tag along and launch a surprise attack. Sarah and James, who rode beside the Jedi, were tasked with getting Henri out of harms' way and get somewhere safe once the fighting broke out. Ada eyed James suspiciously as he swore not to come back until the fighting was over. From what Sarah had told her, James had a tendency to put himself in harm's way just to get a story.

About one o'clock was when they approached the battlegrounds. Ada's heart thundered in her chest as she pulled her hood over her head, her master doing the same. Bane and several Men in Red officers were waiting there already, Henri on his knees, his wrist bound. He looked absolutely miserable with his ebony hair all over the place, purple bags under his brown eyes and his clothes ruffled. The Men in Red's army was behind the officers, cannons at the ready.

"You were supposed to come alone," Bane growled. Ada glanced nonchalantly at Sarah and James who both shared their employer's horse.

"They will not bother our deal," Ada said. "Besides how else will we get you to follow through to your word?"

Bane scowled but Ada wasn't the least bit intimidated. Three heartbeats passed before the fallen Jedi turned to a lowly soldier and jerked his head. The soldier nodded and knelt down to dutifully untie Henri's bonds. Once the agreed act was completed the little boy didn't hesitate to run to Sarah's open arms. James, Sarah and Henri all rode off behind the tree line, leaving the Men in Red, Bane, Ada and Klai.

"Now it's time for you to hold up your end of the bargain. Hand yourselves over and we will spare the innocents of Philadelphia."

Ada and Klai had both expected another player to be placed in this death game of Bane's so they played their cards carefully. Both Jedi dismounted their horses (Ada learned from Sarah that's what they're called) and walked towards the Men in Red. Ada saw her Master pull out the signal stealthily. She had to suppress a smirk as they got closer and closer to Bane. While the soldier who held little Henri captive tied Ada's hands together Bane came closer, watching Ada like a hawk with its prey.

"Has anyone told you that you looked stunning in black?" The Sith questioned. Ada heard a lustful underlying tone in his voice and felt immediately repulsed. But she played along so Klai could get the signal ready.

"No," Ada answered softly. Today she wore black robes in order to keep warm. Bane slowly stroked Ada's cheek, his finger travelling down her neck towards her collarbone. When his fingers returned to her cheek, the newly knighted Jedi had to refrain from chomping down on his finger.

"Stay with me," Bane begged softly. "Train with me and together, we can rid the galaxy of the Jedi and the Sith. And together we can rule the galaxy as King and Queen."

Like the threat to destroy a town, both Jedi knew Bane would offer Ada a chance to leave the order and rule with him.

 _Like I could love a monster like you,_ Ada thought with disgust. But out loud she pretended to think over it while Klai looked betrayed. Bane gained a hopeful gleam in his sickly yellow eyes and for a brief moment Ada could see sapphire blue specks. If Bane was destined to destroy the Sith then maybe there was still hope?

 _There can never be hope for those who have fallen,_ a voice spoke suddenly. Whoever that was, sadly they were right.

Glaring up at the monster in front of her, she uttered one word, "No."

Ada felt that spark of hope be smothered as the blue specks vanished and Bane's face-hardened in anger. The former Padawan coughed twice and scratched (as best as she could with her hands tied) her head once. The signal.

Before Bane could do or say anything, Klai hopped in front of him and threw the explosion powder in the face of the Sith. It went off in a bright flash, leaving Bane temporarily blinded and the horses spooked. While the Sith was distracted Klai and Ada made a run for it, heading towards Philadelphia, pushing their horses to the limit.

As expected the British followed with Bane screaming at the top of his lungs. Ada didn't dare look back but she suspected half of the enemy's army was behind them if the shouting was anything to go on. The enemy continued to follow until the Jedi made it to a ravine. Continental snipers were hidden behind boulders, ready and waiting patiently. As planned Ada and Klai split up, half of the army behind them splitting in response. When Ada gave the signal on her end, several Men in Red immediately fell as they were fatally killed. The horses that belonged to the now dead soldiers scattered in fear.

Unfortunately none of the snipers could hit Bane who seemed to take a 'liking' to her. Once the majority of her followers were destroyed Ada took a risky move. She stood balanced on her horses saddle before doing a back flip landing on an older gentleman's horse.

"Hi honey!" Ada greeted before knocking the man out and pushing him off his horse. Using the Force Ada brought down boulders on the last few soldiers.

Leaving only Bane.

 _Oh joy!_

-Line break-

Klai was not very happy when Bane chose to follow Ada though he hoped his former Padawan could survive until he could get back to her. He signaled the snipers, who shot with deadly accuracy. About half of those who followed Klai wisely decided to turn around but even the snipers slowly picked them off.

The Nautolan turned his horse around, glancing up at the ridge where the snipers hid. They slowly came out of their hiding place and started to cheer. One of the young ones, a blonde haired human named Udney (these humans and their crazy names) waved down at him to which Klai responded with a two-finger salute. Though if the amphibian knew anything about battles with the Sith, it's that they don't give up easily.

Eyes narrowed, Klai urged his tired horse forward leading it out of the ravine and towards where he believed Ada and Bane were. While on his way, Master Khan decided to join him. The young master halted his horse despite the urgency and glared at the dark-skinned general. He apparently decided to join the fight as he was wearing his robes. Klai didn't believe that the coward in front of him would actually want to help Ada and Klai, but the Nautolan figured he was only doing this to get glory.

"What are you doing here William?" Klai questioned anger present in his voice.

"I'm here to help," Khan answered seemingly oblivious to Klai's anger.

"You do realize that you have to kill your own son," Klai informed the father, "right?"

Khan showed no emotion, not even a flicker of sadness on his face. Klai felt his anger rise at the older master's lack of even the basic emotion. He was going to have to arrest and/or kill his own son and yet he barely showed emotion. Sure the Jedi weren't supposed to show emotions, but Klai was pretty sure that if he had a son and he had to fight him that would probably tear him up.

"Listen Khan," Klai started, staring at the older master harshly. "If you wish to leave my Padawan to die, if you are willing to leave an innocent boy to the mercy of monsters, and if you don't show on _lick_ of emotion to fighting your only son, then you are not worthy of your position of a Jedi. Head back to General Washington and inform him of your cowardice."

Klai rode off without looking back, leaving the dark-skinned general alone. But literally five seconds later Klai picked up galloping next to him. The young master just shook his head sadly as he just continued to ride on. They both rode their horses hard, following Ada's signature. Khan and Klai reached Ada after fifteen minutes of riding. She was fighting intensely with Bane, her green saber colliding with Bane's blood-red saber.

Both masters pulled out their sabers, charging into battle without hesitation. Despite being outnumbered three-to-one Bane held up pretty well by himself. Klai, against his better judgment, felt really impressed with the Sith's technique and skill.

The battle was reaching its peak when Bane used the Force to lift the three Jedi up. All three Jedi felt the air leave them as Bane choked them.

"Ada!" Klai heard someone shout. He did his best to turn towards where he thought the shout came from. What he saw made his heart drop to his feet. James, Sarah and Henri were looking on the scene with a worried expression. The blonde journalist was clutching a rifle to his chest. Bane turned to the kids, dropping the three Jedi and leaving them to gasp for air like fish.

"J-james!" Ada cried while coughing. The Sith was slowly walking towards the kids. James took aim with his weapon. Klai stood and made his way towards the kids before Bane hurt them.

"S-stay away from them!" James ordered. He fired twice but those two shots just bounced off Bane's hand. The blonde journalist paled drastically as the Sith closed in. Right as Klai was about to land a killing blow on the Sith, he was force pulled back and landed on this side.

"You traitor!" The Nautolan heard Ada shout. He heard dueling behind him and was afraid to look. There were too many twists and turns in this story so he was just going to focus on the Sith in front of him. The children smartly decided to make a run for it while both Sith and Jedi stared at each other.

 _Come on writer,_ Klai thought as his eyes narrowed. _Write some action._

 _Don't be so rude,_ A voice chastised. _Be grateful that I'm not killing you off._

 _Why can't you write good action scenes?_ Klai thought as the two Jedi started to walk around each other in a circle.

 _That's it! I'm switching POVs!_

 _No! Wai-_

-Line break-

James, Sarah and Henri ran as fast as they could as British soldiers chased them through the forest. Their first plan was to kill Bane but unfortunately that hadn't worked out. The kids had been shocked and a little frightened when they saw Charkly block the bullets with his hands. Thankfully Klai had distracted the turncoat long enough for them to escape…. but soldiers had been on patrol and had caught them sneaking around. So now they were running through the forest as the soldiers chased them, James's riffle still clutched to his chest.

It suddenly occurred to the blonde journalist that he could use the rifle to fight back.

 _I'm such an idiot!_ James thought. He suddenly made a sharp right turn, Sarah and Henri following without question. They ran until they arrived at a ridge which as high enough to give them an advantage.

While James waited quietly for the soldiers to come into range, he felt his heart thunder in his chest. In just one year since the war started, James had never been in a position where he had to kill. Sure he got captured several times but usually he could talk or trick his way out of the situation. Heck sometimes he had even been on the front lines…but even then he had friends around that would guard him.

He was told once that killing doesn't make you a man…

His hands were shaking and his breath hitched as the soldiers came into view. Sarah and Henri were behind him, Sarah covering the young boy's body in case things went south. The rifle was loaded, his finger hovering over the trigger, waiting for the perfect shot.

With deadly accuracy, James fired twice.

The soldiers fell down. Dead. Bloody. The blonde journalist took a shaky breath before throwing down the still smoking gun in the snow. He had just _killed_ people…Sarah's people…British…someone's son or husband or father…. _why?!_

"Sarah…" James whispered, trying to keep the tears from falling. "I'm so sorry."

The blonde felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see the redheaded Brit with tears in her moss green eyes. She smiled slightly before the three were engulfed in a group hug.

"I forgive you." Sarah whispered back. "Besides you did what you had to do."

The three stayed their in silence until Henri started to struggle and squirm. James and Sarah chuckled as they let the boy loose. The French boy started to throw stones into the distance, some hitting trees.

That reminded James of something.

He called the French boy from his perch, kneeling down in the snow so he could look into the younger boy's eyes. Without a single word spoken James held out Henri's oak seed. The French orphan smiled joyfully and snatched the seed up with many thank you's in French. The children were about to start the return to General Washington when they heard a strange sound. The snow on the ground star to blow in all different directions as a strange craft landed. It was large and metal-like with fire coming out of the back. The strange craft landed with a heavy thump. Liberty's kids stood frozen as statues as a ramp came down. Three different voices that belonged to females emanated from the strange thing.

"I'm just saying that if you want to try to milk a Gundark than you need to prepare for a tussle," A peppy voice said matter of factly. James, Sarah and Henri dashed behind a bush as a groan of annoyance could be heard.

"Can't you stop talking for just one second?" a different voice groaned. There was a silent chuckle.

"No not really!"

"Why you-"

"Enough!" an older, commanding voice shouted. "We are here to find Ada and Klai. Not bicker about milking a Gundark."

The bickering ceased almost immediately as the three figures came into view. There were two teenagers, one with choppy blonde hair done up in a half ponytail, the other with sleek black hair that fell over her shoulders. Both of them could pass for twins, if not for their different hairstyles and wardrobe. The third person in the strange trio was an older lady with bluish-black hair that had streaks of grey in it. She was rubbing her head like she was trying to soothe a headache.

"How did your master refrain from dumping you on some primitive planet?" The older woman asked exasperated.

The possible twins looked at each other with a questioning look before shrugging. The woman sighed and continued to walk away. The strangers would've gone passed the trio if Henri didn't let loose a loud and very wet sneeze. James, Sarah, and Henri froze when the strangers pulled the bush back.

"Hello, what do we have here?" The older woman asked as she parted the bush. Henri decided it would be wise to launch himself at the woman, clawing at her face shouting, "You won't get Ada!" over and over again. It took a while but James, Sarah and the two teenagers managed to pry Henri off.

"How dare you attack Grand Master Satele Shan of the Jedi Order native!" The raven-haired teen demanded.

"Hold on Jirah," the woman, who was identified as Satele Shan, ordered. She knelt down next to Henri. "How do you know of Ada little one?"

"She saved me from the British! She's fighting a red sword!" Henri informed the woman before unknowingly slipping into French.

"Red swords?" the blonde haired girl asked, fear clear in her voice. "You don't mean a Sith do you?"

"That is exactly what they mean Jyrah." The Grand Master answered for them. She turned to James, a light gleaming in her eyes. "Formal introductions will have to wait for later. Right now, you need to show me where Klai Dioddai and Ada Gillian and the…Sith is. Now!"

"Okay follow us!" James started to run back the way they came. The three strangers followed without hesitation, the blonde girl striking up a conversation with Sarah as they ran thorugh the snow.

"I love your hair girl!" she complemented. "What type of conditioner do you use? How often do you get it done? Oh your dress is fabulous!"

"Jyrah!" the Grand Master scolded. The girl was silent after that.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The battle between Ada and Khan and Bane and Klai was the most intense battle either side had fought. It went until evening with the upper hand advantage switching. The conflict soon switched to the Jedi's side with the arrival of Grand Master Satele Shan and twin Padawans Jirah and Jayra. The twins helped Ada overwhelm the traitorous Khan, which in retrospect was difficult.

Once Khan was taken care of and restrained the Padawans and knight turned their attention to the masters. It seemed that the Masters were winning as they had Bane backed up to a snow bank but the Sith had other plans.

"Your reign of terror is over Sith," Satele declared. Bane's face twisted in an evil smirk, his sickly yellow eyes glowing evilly in the fading night. "Charkly Khan you are hereby under arrest."

"That is what you think," was his vague reply. He spread his fingers out, with his palm facing down before he let the force lightning fly. Klai who had been in front of Satele pushed her out of the way and blocked the lighting with his saber. The ancient blade couldn't handle the electric that coursed through it as five seconds after the lightning made contact the saber exploded. Klai was thrown back and landed unconscious, his Kyber crystal landing next to him. Bane turned to Master Shan but she was better equipped. Satele Shan did flips as Bane continued to shoot at her with the force lightning and she was backed into a corner. Shan used Force Deflection to stop the attack and directed it back to the Sith. The boy fell with a thump, smoking and unconscious.

The battle was over.

Ada ran towards an unconscious Klai, examining him for wounds. Other than the burns on his hands from the explosion of his saber, the Nautolan was fine. Thankfully he was coming around as well.

"Uh what hit me?" He groaned. The amphibian hissed in pain when he attempted to use his hands to stand up. That's when he noticed his black Kyber crystal. "Aw you've gotta be kidding me!"

"Master Klai," Grand Master Satele Shan said while she cuffed the Sith and brought next to his father. "Please show us where you two have been staying these past few planetary cycles so that we may discuss what to do with these traitors."

Ada and Klai nodded, before grabbing the fallen Jedi as they went. The three kids came out of their hiding places and lead them towards the makeshift camp the Continental Army had set up. They trudged quite away in the dark winter night, the three Jedi who had arrived that day were shivering in their thin clothing, though the Grand Master hid it better than the twins.

It was around ten thirty when the strange group arrived and was greeted by cheers and applause. Udney had joined their trek to General Washington's tent, explaining the reason why the entire camp was loud with excitement despite the cold air.

"We finally had our first major victory against the Red Coats!"  
"What does that mean?" Ada wondered. James mentally slapped himself as he remembered Ada wasn't from around….this galaxy.

"It means Congress might finally convince the French to join the fight against the British!" James explained, whooping and hollering with the rest of the men. Sarah looked uncomfortable with all the celebration but apparently not enough to say something. Jirah and Jayra looked around at the men around them as they downed several glasses of beer.

"Whoa," The blonde twin commented as a man threw his head back and downed a giant tub of beer in one swig. Jayra smiled mischievously. "This is my type of place!"  
Satele cleared her throat. Without looking back she reminded the energetic teen, "We are not here to party or drink Jayra."

"Right," Jayra muttered, her cheeks becoming bright pink in embarrassment. The group continued until they reached General Washington's tent, the generals congratulating each other on a job well done. Ada pulled tied up Bane and Khan in front of her before politely clearing her throat. The officers stopped, one by one turning to see their best general in strange robes tied up and held with his son, also wearing strange robes and his eyes a sickly yellow. Washington was the most furious out of the room.

"What is the meaning of this?! Why is my best general and his son tied up?!"

"Son?" Shan glared at Khan who looked away.

"I'm sorry but who are you mademoiselle?" Lafayette asked.

"My apologizes Monsieur. I am Grand Master Satele Shan of the Jedi Order. And to answer your question-General Washington was it?- your general and his _son_ are to be taken back to Tython to be tried for treason."

"Treason?" General Washington asked sounding incredulous. "You have no reason to take him!"  
"No offense General," Ada interjected. "Master Shan technically outranks you and Master Khan is technically still a Jedi, so…"

"Actually there might be an idea in that sentence," Shan thought out loud. She knelt down and untied Khan's restraints, the other Jedi slowly reaching for their sabers. Except for Klai.

"Master General William Sherman Khan of the Jedi Order," Satele spoke, clear and precise. "I, Grand Master High General Satele Shan, hereby sentence you to exile here on Earth, never to return to the Temple on Tython or to any planetary system under the protection of the Grand Galactic Republic. Do you understand that if you return, the punishment will be worse than death?"

Khan's face held resignation, regret, and sorrow but his voice held no emotion as he answered, "I do."

"Then let it be known! General William S. Khan you are hereby stripped of your rank and title as a Jedi Master, effective immediately. Hand over your light saber."

The dark-skinned general reluctantly gave his weapon over to the older woman. Shan placed the saber on her belt next to hers before turning to Bane, who glared back.

"As for this traitorous rat, he will be given a proper trial on Tython," Satele informed. Jayra and Jirah scowled slightly as they probably knew they would be charged with watching the Sith scum for the entire journey home.

"Why don't we stay the night?" Klai suggested. Though he wanted to see his home, the Nautolan wanted to stay and party with the rest of the army. Secretly of course. "We can leave at dawn."

Satele Shan spent several seconds scratching her chin in thought. The Grand Master knew the Nautolan wanted to party with the men but a Jedi was supposed to not get drunk regardless of the situation. But….he and his Padawan had been through a lot these past few planetary cycles and they deserved a bit of rest before they left to join the war once again. Sighing, Satele glanced at the two warriors, one a young Master, the other the youngest Knight the Jedi had seen. She would have to have words with Ada Gillian about her new rank but for now…

"Very well. But under no circumstances is anyone of you to participate in consuming any type of alcohol. If I catch you then you will ride back in the hold with this filth. Am I understood?" The Jedi she was talking to nodded silently. "Good. General Washington, would you be so kind to have your men watch this snake until our departure?"

"It would be my pleasure," the High General spoke with a hard tone and glare directed at Bane.

"Thank you. Now if you will excuse me gentlemen, and ladies but I will retire for the night."

"Goodnight Master Shan." Ada bid politely. Once the Grand Master had left, General Washington charged Udney with taking Bane to the holding cells and his two personal guards to guard him. The three soldiers nodded and went off without a complaint.

Ada, Klai, Jayra and Jirah left the tent soon after, knowing they would have to wake up at the crack of dawn. Ada bid Liberty's Kids goodbye due to the possibility she might not seem the tomorrow. 

-Line break-

November 29, 1778….

Sarah yawned hugely as the birds chirped happily outside in greeting to the morning sun. The events of yesterday and last night came down on her like a wave as she hurried to get dressed. The young redhead remembered what Ada told her when she bid the older girl goodnight.

"Just in case I don't see you before we leave," she had said. "I just want to thank you for everything you and your friends have done for my master and I."  
One heartfelt speech and a few tears later, Sarah had gone to bed though she didn't fall asleep immediately. She fought a brief internal battle that ended with a draw. Unfortunately this battle of hers had nothing to do with the current situation. Since gaining a major victory against the British might gain the rebellion with an allianceship with France, the British might lose this war after all. That begged the question: was Sarah Phillips a Loyalist, loyal to the core to the crown of England? Or was she an American ready to defend the land of freedom?  
From what she learned from Ada and her master Sarah knew that she should be what her heart told her. But the young Englishwoman decided to put that aside as she walked outside, only to find the camp in chaos. Sarah was surprised to see Ada and the others still there, despite he certainty that they would leave before dawn. They were conversing with General Washington and Mr. Khan and, as Sarah drew nearer, Sarah heard Bane's name.

"Ada? Is everything alright?" the redhead asked when the young brunette caught sight of her.

"I'm afraid not Miss Philips." Ada answered. "The Sith apprentice Bane escaped last night and killed General Washington's personal guards. Though he has no way off this planet, Mr. Khan believes that Bane is already halfway to Trenton."

"Why Trenton?"

"That's where my ship is Miss Philips." The disgraced General answered. "Even if Char-Bane is heading that way then we can be certain that he will be long gone by the time we reach New York."

Sarah heard someone sigh beside her. The young woman turned to see Grand Master Satele Shan stroking her chin in though. She never knew that a woman was in charge of an intergalactic peacekeeping order but Sarah assumed that it had something to do with different cultures.

"Knight Gillian has informed me of her vision during the Celebration of the Three…" Satele seemed spooked suddenly as she continued, "We cannot interfere with what the Force Guardians have planned for both the Jedi and Sith. So we shall let Bane do his thing. Maybe then the Jedi can control the Sith infestation.

"As for us, I believe it is past time we leave." Grand Maser Shan turned to General Washington and the Marquis. With a slight bow, she said, "On behalf of he Jedi Order and Galactic Republic we wish you luck on the war."

General Washington and the Marquis both bowed back with smiles of thanks plastered on their faces. Satele and the twins, Jirah and Jayra, started to walk back to their ship, while Klai and Ada stayed behind. The brunette walked up to the trio of children.

"I have to say," she started. "I'm really thankful that Master Shan decided to sleep in." She suddenly embraced Henri. "Don't forget to enjoy every minute of your youth and don't listen to the naysayers. They will only hold you back."

The orphaned French boy sniffled and wiped his tears but nodded all the same. Ada stood, dusting the snow off and turned to James. The blonde journalist straightened his spine automatically.

"Mr. Hiller, I hope you remember your promise not to put anything about these last few dyas in your newspaper."

James chuckled as he embraced the young girl. Ada tensed up in surprise, but returned the hug. She seemed to whisper something to James, causing him to sober up a little and glance over at Sarah apprehensible but he quickly adverted his gaze and promised. The two pulled apart and Ada turned to Sarah, the young Brit swallowing to keep the tears at bay. One look at Ada told the young Loyalist that Ada was doing the same.

"Sarah…" Ada whispered. Instead of giving words of wisdom or embracing her, the brunette pulled out an envelope, which she handed to Sarah. The redhead took it hesitantly and was about to speak when someone called Ada's and Klai's name. Turning, Sarah saw that it was the raven haired Jedi, Jirah if she remembered correctly.

With a brief smile, Ada turned, Klai right beside her. Before the two not so strangers vanished, they turned and waved goodbye, the children of Liberty waving back. After standing there for quite a while, the Jedi disappeared. Sarah stood there rooted in place, tears glistening in her moss green eyes with Ada's letter clutched in her hand. Before she knew it, Sarah was running after Ada, with James and Henri calling after her.

Sarah ran as fast as she could, the cold air burning her lungs. She only skittered to a stop when she spotted a ship flying overhead. Sarah fell to her knees, the edges of the envelope cutting her skin. The redhead just sat there in silence staring blankly at the letter, which was addressed for, as it stated on the envelope, "only for the eyes of Miss Sarah Philips". James and Henri came gasping soon after, having to sit to catch their breath.

"Sarah? Is everything alright?" James asked. The conflicted girl sight as she swallowed the rest of her tears and stood, plastering on a fake smile for the boys.

"Of course," she falsely said. "I just remembered that Ada has one of my dresses."

The three spent the rest of the day interviewing several soldiers, generals and everyone they could think of to include in the newspaper about the major Continental victory. They remembered to leave out anything that might hint at something else that might've happened.

About super time, the children received a letter from Moses, saying that the British occupation was over and they could come back. The former slave also mentioned that he asked around town for information regarding the burnt barn. Sarah had almost completely forgot about that little plot point but continued to read the letter. Apparently the Crown was chasing two cloaked figures that stole two horses from two officers ont their way towards Philadelphia. They chased the 'criminals' to a barn, which they burned in hopes to smoke them out. It worked as they nabbed one while the other escaped on foot.

The rest, as they say, is history.

Sighing Sarah went over ot the desk and sat down, pulling out a quill, an ink well and parchment. After dripping the pen in the ink, Sarah sat there in the light of the candle, thinking about her response. Smile she started to write… 

30, November 1778

 _Dear Moses,_

 _I am glad to hear that you are safe and the occupation of Philadelphia has ended. Though I suspect that it is due to the first major victory the Continental Army has finally been able to grasp. Maybe even now the Second Continental Congress might be able to convince King Louis of France to aid in the colonists' fight for freedom. I have read your letter several times in the past thirty minutes, Moses, and I have found that James and I have more excitements in the past two weeks._

 _In your letter, I noticed how you mention the burnt barn. The culprits, you said, were still unidentified. I think I can assist you on that. However for the story to be understandable I have to start at the beginning._

 _About a day after we arrived, a girl by the name of Ada Gillian arrived, injured and in need of help. Once Miss Gillian was healed she informed us that her master was being held and tortured by the British. Remember how before we left the print shop, James received a letter from an unknown source? Apparently he received a letter from a deity who saw the future!_

 _Ada attempted a rescue mission that night and succeeded in freeing her master. I never really got to ask what he was since he obviously wasn't human but I figured the question was too rude to ask. Anyway, they stayed, helping the Army with whatever they needed. There were several close calls but no one ever really embraced Death._

 _I will inform you on the rest of the events that happened when you arrived tomorrow as promised. Though I have no idea if this letter will reach by then, I cannont wait to see you and Doctor Franklin again._

 _Sincerely, Sarah Philips._

Sarah folded the letter and placed it in the envelope right as Udney went around, collecting the mail. Before the young redhead could hand it to the blonde soldier, Henri snatched it up and ran off with it. Soon Sarah was right behind the young French boy in hot pursuit. She followed the boy until James showed up, snatching the letter from Henri and handing it back to Sarah. The young woman gratefully took it. Their fingers brushed for a second causing the two teens to blush.

Finally Sarah gave her letter to Udney, who gave it to the deliverer. The rider took off into the night, the moon above giving its silver light to help him. Sarah sighed tiredly as she made her way back to her tent to gather her things for their departure. Henri and James entered as soon as Sarah placed the last piece of clothing in her trunk. She dressed in her nightgown, which she would pack when she got up in the morning.

Before blowing the candle out, Sarah said her prayers, adding Master Shan and the Order of the Jedi to her now long list of people to pray for. Once that was finished Sarah gently blew the candle out, plunging the tent into darkness. The night was quiet yet Sarah couldn't sleep. The letter given to her by Ada weighed on her wide-awake mind. Sighing in defeat, Sarah quietly got up, grabbing her robe and the letter before heading towards Mr. Khan's tent. The former general was packing his things, preparing to leave the Continental Army in disgrace. He was quite shocked to see Sarah Philips in her robes, clutching a letter this late.

"Ah Miss Philips," the former general acknowledged before returning to his work. "To what do I owe this late night visit?"  
Sarah raised an eyebrow at his question but one look at his clothing….well, she guested why he was rude suddenly. Since being stripped of his rank as a Jedi Master and exiled here, Khan was also stripped of his rank as General. He had to leave at first light lest he be locked up for the rest of the war. William Sherman Khan was currently wearing the clothes that marked as a civilian.

Ignoring his rude tone, Sarah answered, "I need light so I can read this."

Opening the envelope and pulling the letter out, Sarah started to read. The words were written shakily as if the person the writing the letter was writing it while the grown shook. Sarah shook the thought from her head and started reading.

It read: _To Sarah Phillips, I knew that I worried you and might even drew at tear at my departure. But as I sit her by the light of the candle on the eve of my departure I am troubled by visions of the future…your future to be precise. Though the exact time and date of these events are unknown, I believe each one of you are destined for greatness. Unfortunately I am unable to reveal anything to you at this time. I sincerely apologize fro baiting you. Time is short: I have overheard Grand Master Shan talking about me, about how I am to return to Earth to create a series of temples. My return to planet Earth is eminent, however I do not know when precisely. Until then watch the skies. Until then…. may the force be with you. Always…_

-Line break-

November 30, 1778; Tython…

Ada Gillian woke with a start as she sat straight up. Her heart was thundering in her chest as she surveyed her surroundings. Where was she? Did Ada stray too far from camp? Surely she didn't remember…then it all came crashing down on her. Satele Shan came to Earth and took Ada and Klai back to the Temple. The human knight had stayed up late moving from her old quarters in the Padawan Wing to the Knight's Villa. Despite the controversy regarding her knighting the council allowed her to move. Now she had to get ready fro the meeting was going to have at noon.

The young girl sighed as she got up and started to get ready. It took Ada a little time to readjust to the advance technology but she quickly adjusted though her robes felt strange. Shaking her head, Ada left the room but she went to open it manually it swished open, startling her.

"Oh yeah," she mumbled as she scratched her head. "Kinda forgot about that."

Ada headed out, walking straight for the council chambers. While on the way she was greeted by many of her friends…. well old friends anyway. All of them noticed how she distanced herself though none of them knew why. Ada kept looking for Sarah or James or even little Henri but she couldn't, much to her shame and sadness. Ada took every shortcut she could think of and avoided the largest of gathering Jedi she could. It wouldn't do the young knight any good to get stopped by younglings and Padawans that wanted to hear first hand what happened.

After trekking through the temple Ada arrived at the Chambers half an hour before she was due. Which meant thirty minutes of mediation….

The door opened suddenly startling the knight.

"Knight Gillian," A Padawan acknowledged, "the Council is ready for you."

….or not.

Ada took deep breaths to calm her heart. She had never had gone in front of the entire high council before and it seemed her visions were acting up again.

 _She blinked and she was transported to a beautiful wedding chapel. An organist played a tune, which echoed throughout the chapel. Ada was overlooking a crowd on some dais. She gasped as she saw an older looking Sarah Philips wearing a lovely wedding dress. Next to Ada, an older looking James Hiller stood wearing a nice suit._

Ada returned to the Temple in a blink. It appeared she had stumbled and was leaning up against the wall. Clearing her head by shaking it Ada straightened her spine and strolled into the chambers.

Master Klai was already there, standing with his back straight and posture stiff. Ada took her place besides her former master, her sapphire eyes showing her intense focus.

"Masters," Ada bowed deeply when they ceased talking and glanced her way.

"Jedi Knight Ada Gillian, you have been summoned to the High Council Chambers on the accounts of your… questionable knighting." Satele slammed the gavel on the table, immediately igniting argument.

"The Padawan should not be allowed to take the rank," A Togrutan female argued.

"Though the knighting was under…. rather unusual circumstances, Master Dioddai did what was best," a Twi'lek male countered. "His judgment cannot be judged since it was his to make and his alone."

More argument erupted but was silenced by Shan banging her gavel on the table. Everyone glanced over at the aging Grand Master.

"I believe that Knight Gillian earned the rank given to her." She spoke. She glanced around the table, examining the faces of the other Jedi. Several other Jedi were nodding their head in agreement, while others just shook their head. "Then we will put it up to a vote. All those in favor of Ada Gillian keeping her rank as Jedi knight say raise your hands." Majority of the room raised their hands. "All opposed?" The rest of the room, about five Jedi, raised theirs. "Then we are in agreement, more or less. Now that is taken care of, we need to discuss the moving the temple from Tython to Coruscant."

Ada's head snapped up at that statement. Since when did this happen? Wasn't Coruscant the Inner Rim planet that the Galactic Senate met? Her heart started to race expectantly as she recalled the vision of the dead and dying Jedi and the massacre.

Was that Coruscant?  
 _Ada was pulled form the present into the future. Now she was in an office, where two figures cloaked in shadow. Outside the night was penetrated with the lights of hover cars and tall buildings that scratched the sky. Always two..._

The young knight collapsed, her former master catching her. The other masters gathered around the two, watching with concern and worry. Ada was too out of it that she didn't even care that no one was making a move to help her. The young knight felt feverish, clammy and sweaty. The visions were getting worse as they started to drain her energy.

"Give her some room!" Klai ordered. The harsh tone the Nautolan used startled the masters so much that they took a step back.

"What happened?" a human male asked. "She suddenly just blanked out and now-"  
"It's nothing." Klai interrupted.

"No I'm…I'm fine," Ada assured. She pushed through the gathered masters. The human knight had to brace herself against a chair while standing up but eventually regained her equilibrium.

"I believe that it is time for Ada Gillian to learn of her destiny," Satele Shan spoke vaguely.

The Grand Master spent the next hour informing Ada of her 'destiny', which frightened her, if she was honest with herself. Just like she overheard, Ada was supposed to begin a chain of Jedi temples on Earth and become the its first Grand Master. That fact alone would make her the youngest Grand Master in the entire history of both the Jedi and the Sith.

Once the blue-haired master had finished informing everyone in the room, Ada began to tell the masters what happened during the Celebration of the Three, leaving out the vision of the future massacre. She told them about the Prophecy of the Chosen One. Master Shan seemed particularly disturbed at the fact that Ada channeled all three Force Guardians, including the Son, but Shan listened as well as the other masters.

It took the rest of the day for Ada to finish and when she was finished, the young Knight waited patiently for the council's response. Almost immediately the room erupted in argument on what to do. It was split down the middle on what to do. Half to he room wanted to attack the Sith and wipe them out while the other half wanted to fortify the temple and keep an eye on the Sith but not worry about it. Right before the masters could start a yelling match, Shan made her way back to her seat, effectively silencing everyone.

"We will reconvene tomorrow to decide how to go from here," Shan informed, slamming the gavel down for emphasis. "Dismissed."

The masters and knight dispersed heading back to their quarters for sleep, but Ada headed to the kitchens for food. The cafeteria was all but empty except for several higher level Padawans who were pulling all-nighters. Ada thanked the cook as he loaded her plate down with food and made her way over to a secluded area away from everyone else. As Ada started to dig in to her late night meal, she suddenly realized she wasn't hungry. But she didn't want to be wasteful.

"Please may I get some food?" a voice drew her attention away from her dilemma. It was a friend of Ada's, a Dathomir female by the name of Lyna. The cook shook his head sadly.

"Sorry sweetheart, but the kitchen just closed." He answered wiping the counter.

"Lyna!" Ada called. The Dathomir Padawan looked over and smiled.

"Hey," Lyna greeted. "Is there something you need?"  
"Here," Ada handed her plate of food over. "I just realized I'm not really hungry."

Lyna thanked her as she stood and made way towards the door. Ada was halfway towards her new quarters when a white light caught her eye. Ada decided to follow it out of curiosity. It travelled down the hall, stopping only when it arrived at the Room of a Thousand Fountains. The light glowed brighter until it took on human form, with porcelain white skin and mint green hair. The Daughter knelt down and touched a wilted flower. The flower began to grow bright green leaves and neon purple petals.

"Why are you here?" Ada demanded as soon as the Daughter stood.

"This is where I feel most at home," she answered taking a breath. Though there was a hint of sadness in her voice. "I just wanted to see this place. One last time."

"Are you leaving?"

"Yes. The Father is sealing Mortis until the Chosen One can take his place."

"But-" Ada had to shake her head. "But that won't be for another-"  
"Thousand years, yes. The Force Guardians will fade into legend, then we will fade from that."

She sighed as she started to walk deeper into he room with Ada following respectfully behind her. The Room of a Thousand Fountains was empty except for the Temple Guards, who seemed oblivious to the deity that was walking around, grass and flowers growing in her wake. Though they watched Ada closely despite the gossip circulating around the Temple. The two walked until they were in an extremely secluded part of the room.

"I thought that you lived off the offerings that were given to you during the Celebration," Ada picked up the conversation once they were out of the earshot of the guards.

"We do but now that the Father will keep Mortis sealed we will not need all energy that is required when we let our essence seep through."

"Other than to see the Temple, why else are you here?" Ada questioned after a moment of awkward silence.

"There is a darkness that will appear when the Chosen One appears." She warned.

"So first he Chosen One was going to bring balance but now he's also going to bring darkness with him?"  
With a poker face the Daughter answered, "It's complicated."

Ada raised her eyebrow, crossed her arms and put her hip out. The Daughter copied her movements and the two sat there until Ada couldn't help but let a smirk form on her face. It was extremely hilarious to see one of the most powerful Force Guardians like a teenager.

"You look ridiculous," Ada giggled. The Daughter chuckled and smiled. Suddenly her form flickered.

"I must go." The Daughter said before vanishing. Ada stared silently and sadly before sitting down on a bench and watered a waterfall. 

-Line break-

December 1, 1778, Philadelphia….

Henri Leferve sat in his room, watching the snowfall softly. It had only been a day since the three kids returned to Philadelphia but Henri missed Gilbert. And Ada. It had been two days since the strange girl that stumbled into Camp Howston, wounded and in need of help and her strange master left. The French boy's heart clenched when he remembered the young girl's parting words. Henri could practically see Ada's face; her startling blue eyes glistening with unshed tears as she whispered words of wisdom to the boy.

He rolled the Oak tree seed in his hand, sighing sadly. Henri wondered if he would ever see Ada again, whether it would be in this life…. or the next. Ada was a warrior, he was extremely aware of that, fighting in a war that would eventually wear her down. With a glance at the door, Henri went over to his bed and got down on his knees. He clasped his hand together like he saw Sarah do a million times before they ate and closed his eyes.

"Uh bonjour God," he started uncomfortably. "Um I've never done this before but I was just wondering if you would watch over Mademoiselle Ada and Monsieur Klai. I know that they don't live on this…. uh planet but I am scared." A tear fell but Henri continued, "Ada is too young for a war that she is fighting in. Please watch over her. I want to see her again." A tear fell again and this time Henri wiped it away before clasping his hands again. "And please watch over James, Sarah, Moses, Doctor Franklin, Gilbert, General Washington and everyone else. Amen."

Henri turned and jumped when he spotted his friends at the door, minus Doctor Franklin who was packing for his trip to France to convince the King to join the fight against the British. Sarah was the first to move and embrace the little boy in a hug. James was the next one, and then Moses until everyone was kneeling on the floor, letting silent tears fall.

The Daughter watched them invisibly, a small smile on her face. She sighed quietly as she transported back to Mortis, where her Father and Brother were waiting. She greeted her family with a bob of her head, taking a place beside her brother. With a raised hand the Force Guardians let loose their power, closing themselves off from the universe. The Father placed one more charm on the home, before they went to do their own thing. The Daughter repeated the prophecy as she roamed her domain to herself:

 _"When the Shadow of the Bogan falls upon them, the Ashla will not desert them because in the time of great darkness there shall come a savior and he shall be known as the Son of Suns."_


	7. Epilogue

Epilogue: Ten years after the War 

May 1, 1792….

Jedi Master Ada Gillian stared at the blue and green planet in front of her in amazement. No matter what, the sight of this primitive planet always sparked something inside her. Her Padawan, a brilliant blue Twi'lek named Meeko, didn't share in her master's excitement as she was too deep into a protocol manual. Ada chuckled quietly and shook her head.

It had been ten years since she had been to this primitive planet. During that time, many changes had occurred. The Jedi had moved from Tython to Coruscant so they could better protect the still growing Galactic Republic and keep a watchful eye on the Sith. The Sith had been almost eradicated within three standard planetary years thanks to the help of Darth Bane and his Padawan (who now was the highest ranking Sith) Darth Zannah. Ada's Master and Grand Councilwoman Satele Shan had passed from this world into the cosmic force. And Ada had been the youngest Jedi to be given the rank of Jedi Master.

Too many things in so little time. After Klai had peacefully left this world, Ada spent the majority of her time honing her growing skills as a Jedi and her foresight, which would've drive her mad if she didn't seek help. Thankfully there were several masters who had helped with that over the course of the years.

Ada was pulled from her trip down memory lane when she felt her ship jerk.

 _Blasted thing,_ She thought as she slammed her hand down on the controls. The ship stabilized, letting Master Gillian relax. Ten years hadn't washed away her memories. She recalled how her master and her had been caught in a meteor shower, destroying their only ride and way of communications (so they thought that the time). That one little incident forced their mission to be that much harder. Though the current Grand Master knew that Ada had an important destiny, he still ordered her to report back as soon as she found suitable grounds to build the first Temple of Earth.

The two Jedi made it past the atmosphere before their ship started to fall apart. Thankfully they didn't have to abandon ship as Ada and Klai had to do. All the young Master had to do was set it down far enough from civilization so no one could investigate.

A further inspection of the engine informed the young Master that it had finally passed from this world.

"Looks like we'll have to continue on foot." Ada muttered as she slammed the hood down. Meeko glanced up from her protocol with wide eyes.

"Wh-what do you mean 'we'll have to continue on foot'?"

"I mean what I said," Ada answered. She grabbed some bags and loaded them with the necessary supplies and com units. Ada found a map in the very back and grabbed it just in case.

Once the human master had everything, she made her way back outside where her apprentice was pacing. However the Twi'lek female topped when her master none too gently handed her a sack for her to carry. The two Jedi made their way towards the road in silence, following it in case it might've lead to a town. It did.

They stepped foot in Philadelphia around midday when the town was bustling with activity. Ada didn't recognize the town but what was to be expected since she barely spent five hours in it last time. But there were things that she remembered.

The new looking barn that her and her master slept in their second night they were here.

The now busy streets that were empty as a ghost town when they stepped foot in Philadelphia for the first time.

Ada and Meeko strolled down the streets, the brilliant blue Twi'lek hidden behind her Jedi robe's hood. The two weaved around merchants and farmers selling their wares, buyers examining the goods and loiters and solicitors who walked around without a purpose. Ada took in everything from the aroma, to the sounds to the sights. Meeko however stayed close to her master clutching to her master as if her life depended on it. Millions of protocols ran through her head in case she got separated from Master Gillian. A thought came to mind as Meeko dared a look up from the ground and she glanced around her.

They stood out like a sore thumb.

Meeko tugged on her master's coat, getting her attention. The two Jedi made their way over to an alleyway where they could speak easily without shouting. The Twi'lek informed her master of their dilemma and though she didn't worry so much about it, Ada knew from experience discretion was the best option. Otherwise they would draw attention to themselves, which was something they wanted to avoid.

As plans ran through her mind, Ada spotted a boutique across the road from her. She smiled to herself as she ordered Meeko to stay put while she dashed across the road, avoiding the carriages and horses. Meeko waited as patiently as she could but when it seemed her master would take a while the young Padawan started to explore the alleyway. There was a curtain hung up to hide a hole in the wall. Meeko got curious and pulled back the curtain only to find someone's old hideout.

There was a small puddle in the middle of the room, with a wooden chair next to it. The wood on the chair looked old and covered in webs. In the far corner there were two things; a rotten looking cot and moldy porcelain bowl. There was a windowsill with the remains of a long wilted flower. Otherwise the place looked empty and rather sad. Meeko wondered who used to live here.

"Meeko!" she heard Master Gillian call. Sticking her head out the Twi'lek Padawan acknowledged her human master who jogged over to where she was wearing something that caused Meek to do a double take.

Instead of her usual robes (that were protocol) Ada Gillian wore dark trousers, white blouse, a medium brown vest and her light brown boots. The only thing that was standard issue, Meeko realized was her light saber, which hung at her belt. Ada walked into the abandoned building and handed her a bag, gesturing for her to get dressed. Meeko did as instructed and undressed and redressed in her new clothes. It consisted of the same articles of clothing as her master. Blouse, trousers and stockings.

Meeko changed in a secluded corner of the abandoned building while her master respectfully glanced away. Once the Twi'lek was done the two Jedi left, plunging back into the chaos of the streets. The two intergalactic peacekeepers made a quick lunch break at a quaint little café dubbed the Cook Coffeehouse. The food and service was magnificent although the customers were a bit too rowdy for Ada's taste. Once they paid their tab, they headed over to a barn, renting two horses for tomorrow. The sun was setting when both Master and Padawan returned to the abandoned building deciding it was way cheaper rent a room for the night.

Meeko went to sleep almost immediately but Ada lay awake, what happening ten years ago with the Men in Re-the British-spooking her. The long night gave the extremely young master some time to think. While getting those clothes, Ada inquired about the War, saying that she had been in the deepest parts of the jungle where news has been scarce and she found out that the colonists claimed victory and independence. The British had been kicked out and General George Washington had been unanimously voted the First President of the United States of America. Though the country was still young, there was evidence of a booming thriving country.

Ada sat down in a lotus position, by the puddle. This warehouse had the energy of the Daughter, whom she hadn't seen since she arrived back on Tython in the Room of a Thousand Fountains. Though it was extremely faint, there were traces of her aura. The young master felt a tug at her waist.

 _She blinked and was transported into the past during the war. She was cleaning a porcelain bowl, humming quietly to herself as she worked. Her pale hands ceased working for a second before resuming her task. Her mouth formed words but no sound came out. She held the bowl up and Ada did a double take what she saw in the reflection. The Daughter's regal and elegant face stared back along with the Son's evil and twisted smirk._

Ada blinked once again and she was back in the present. The Master felt tired suddenly, a common side effect from her spirit being pulled back and forth. She didn't feel feverish or nauseated that she felt when she was young first gained the ability.

Another thing that changed over the past was that the Jedi did away the Celebration of the Three. Since the Force Guardians' sudden disappearance from the universe, the Jedi decided to do away with the Deities since they 'abandoned' the Jedi. Though Ada was the only one who knew the truth. Every Jedi felt Mortis seal forever, which marked the beginning of the wait for the Chosen One. Several claims had already been made since the release of the Prophecy but so far every claim had been false.

Ada's sapphire eyes closed as she started to get comfortable on her cot. The human master fell asleep looking up at the sky through a hole in the roof. 

-Line break- 

May 2, 1792….

Ada woke with Meeko poking her. Very annoyingly. She groaned and rolled over, hoping the young Padawan would get the hint and let her sleep for a few more minutes. She did not.

" _Master,"_ Meeko whispered. _"Master, the sun's up."_

"Just because the sun is up doesn't mean you have to be," Ada scolded slightly. She sighed as she felt Meeko cease her poking but groaned rather loudly when the young Twi'lek continued her poking. "Alright. _Alright._ I'm up. Might as well get up now, since there's no point in sleeping in."

Ada grudgingly got out of her cot, rubbing her eyes sleepily. This was their usual morning routine: Meeko would get up long before the sun while Ada wanted to sleep in until noon. But since the two had a long day ahead, Ada figured it was best to get an early start.

The two immediately gathered their things and headed out. They stopped by to pick up their horses before galloping out of town. Ada made a quick detour (with the owner's directions) towards the only print shop that was still opened. The Pennsylvania Gazette. James Hiller claimed that he used to write for a newspaper but when Ada mentioned the blonde's name to an elder African American by the name of Moses, he said neither James Hiller, Sarah Philips nor Henri Lefebvre lived there anymore. Ada thanked the man and left. Soon enough the two Jedi were officially on the road, the warm late spring air keeping them comfortable. Ada told Meeko about her adventures here on earth to pass the time, earning a shiver from the Twi'lek when her master mentioned it took place in the dead of winter.

Eventually the two stopped for lunch, bringing out the bread, meat and cheese they bought at the market. The two ate in comfortable silence and afterwards Ada dozed peacefully underneath the shade of an oak tree. Meeko scowled as a strange winged insect landed on her nose. The Twi'lek giggled lightheartedly. It tickled!

The strange yet beautiful creature flew off with Meeko chasing after it. It was so pretty with its beautiful orange and black wings flapping ever so gently in the breeze. Every time it landed on a flower or a piece of grass, Meeko would try to get close to it. She almost succeeded but each time she would giggle in excitement or the butterfly would hear her and fly off.

The Twi'lek was almost to a fast flowing river when she realized how far she was from her master. And when Meeko patted down her pockets for a com unit, she realized with a start that she didn't have it! She must've left it in her bag! Meeko's heart rate picked up and she felt tears prickled behind her eyes as she realized that she was completely and utterly lost.

Meeko ran towards the stream and sat on the bank, trying to keep the tears from flowing. Thoughts about the worst-case scenarios ran through her mind: she would get kidnapped and sold into slavery; she would drown in the river or get bitten by a venomous creature. Or she could get molested, murdered and robbed by thieves.

A tear slipped form her eyes, followed by another, then another and then another until Meek was practically bawling. She curled herself into a ball as she waited for the tears to pass but they didn't. The young Twi'lek was so caught up in her dilemma that she didn't hear the voices approaching until they were almost right on top of her. She gasped as she fumbled for the hood of her robe and pulled it over her lekku right as four figures emerged.

There were two boys and two girls all ranging from different ages. The oldest looking boy had long strawberry blonde hair and sea blue and a tanned complexion. He looked to be about seventeen years old with his hair worn back into a ponytail. The seventeen year old wore a black vest, white blouse, tan trousers and stockings with strange buckled shoes.

The oldest looking girl, who looked to be around fifteen years of age, had fiery red hair; also tied back into a ponytail, deep blue eyes and a very large pink and white hoop skirt. She held the hands of twins: both with sparkling blond hair and sky blue eyes.

The group stopped laughing when they spotted Meeko and her tear stained blue eyes. They looked at each other confused and worried. The eldest girl let of the younger ones' hands and made her way over to Meeko, who instinctively took a step back into the water.

"Hey sweetie," the girl greeted softly, the hem of her dress getting soaked. "Are you lost?"

Meeko remained silent but nodded, fresh tears blurring her vision. The girl held out her hand, patiently waiting for Meeko to grab it. When it appeared the girl was still hesitant the redhead spoke again.

"My name is Anna. This is my older Alex, and those are the twins Avia and Aiden. What's your name?"

The young Padawan sniffled. "M-Meeko."  
Anna smiled. "What a lovely name. Do you want us to help you find your mamma and papa?"

Meeko nodded and started to wade towards Anna. Unfortunately the Twi'lek lost her footing, the quickly moving current sweeping her away.

"Anna! Go get help!" Meeko heard Alex yell when her head broke the water. The Twi'lek gasped for air before she got pulled under again. She made sure to keep he arms flailing above her so the young human could easily spot her.

 _Master!_ Mentally screamed Meeko. _Master!_

-Line break-

Ada searched the surroundings for her Padawan who must've wondered off while she dozed. The human master decided to follow her force signature until she found her apprentice. Ada wasn't worried, that is until she heard Meeko scream mentally in her mind.

That's when she started to run for it. She whistled for her horse and continued to run, following her Padawan's signature. It was moving fast…. too fast.

 _Well I just have to be faster,_ Ada thought as she raced towards her Padawan's signature.

"Anna! Go get help!" The master heard someone shout. Ada positioned herself on a hill for a better vantage point. There was a strawberry blonde male chasing after Meeko who was struggling to keep her head above the water. Ada hopped from her vantage point and ran as fast as the force would let her. Her horse, whom she dubbed Smokey, showed up right at that moment, giving Ada the speed she needed. The master straddled the powered grey horse easily before whipping the reins. She winked at the boy as she rode by him before pouring force energy into the horse. It rode faster, and as it caught up with Meeko, Ada stood on the saddle and dove into the water right as her apprentice's head went under.

Ada's lungs burned when her head finally burst through the surface, with Meeko in tow. With difficulty, the human master swam towards the shore, where the natives were waiting. Ada hauled an unconscious Meeko on the shore. Before the natives tried to do anything Ada started to use the fore to drain the water from the young child's lungs. Meeko coughed as the water was expelled. Ada embraced the Padawan who opened her eyes, a close call of her own coming into memory.

"Can't…. breath." Meeko choked. Ada's eyes went wide as she withdrew an apologetic smile on her face. The young master turned towards the natives: a seventeen-year-old human male and two other children about the age of ten that looked like paternal twins.

"Thank you for finding my Padawan." Ada thanked with a bow of her head.

"No problem ma'am." The boy said bashfully. "If you want, you can come back to our place and get into something a little warmer. And for your uh…."

"Padawan." Ada supplied.

"Right. And for your Padawan to get some rest."

Ada glanced down at her Padawan who was visibly shaking and drained of energy. The master readily agreed to the boy's offer and picked up her small Padawan bridal style.

The humans and Twi'lek walked until they reached a three-story house with a lovely garden out front. They were almost to the steps when the front door flew open and two females came out. One was obviously older than the other with grey hair streaking her brilliant red hair and tiredness shinning in her familiar moss green eyes. The other was an almost exact clone of the older woman, except she had sea green eyes. Both women wore large hoop skirts that Ada _really_ despised.

"Alex! Are you all right? Anna came in here saying someone fell into the river! I _told_ you to stay away from there!" The woman neared about yelled. Ada tensed when she recognized the accent from the Men in Red.

"It's fine Ma'am." Ada interrupted politely. "My Padawan and I got separated and she fell into the river. Thankfully I was close by when I heard, uh, Alex yell for help."

The woman seemed to buy that and dismissed the incident, inviting Ada and Meeko in. The Twi'lek had fallen asleep in the Jedi Master's arm, wrapped up in Ada's robe. Once inside Ada placed Meeko on the bed of a guest room, undressed her and lit a fire. Ada pulled the covers over her Padawan, kissed her forehead before leaving the room.

The all too familiar woman greeted her in the kitchen. "How is she?"

"A little shaken but she'll live," Ada allowed herself to relax with a tired sigh. "And to think I almost lost my apprentice. Now how I know how Master Klai felt." The last part was muttered but apparently the woman heard it as she looked up.

"You knew Master Klai Dioddai?" The woman asked causing Ada to look up in question. The human master narrowed her eyes in suspicion. She decided to play the 'knew him but didn't know him' care just in case. Ada shrugged nonchalantly.

"I knew him but I only knew him from around the Temple." Ada answered. "How do you know Klai Dioddai?"  
"He came here with his apprentice several years ago," the woman answered while handing Ada a mug. "They helped General Washington gain a major victory against the British. I was only fifteen at the time."

Ada stared wide-eyed, her grip slipping from the mug. Her breath caught in throat as the mug shattered into a million pieces. The woman…no she couldn't be…. squealed slightly as the shattered mug startled her. The woman quickly picked up the pieces and wiped the liquid with a rag.

"No…" Ada breathed. She looked up and caught the eye of…"Sarah Philips?"

"Y-yes?" the woman- _Sarah Philips_ \- confirmed. She cocked her head before gasping as she recognized the beautiful woman standing in front of her. With tears, Sarah asked, "A-Ada?"

Both women embraced, tears of joy streaming down their faces. When they pulled apart the grown women inspected and interrogated each other.

"Look at you!" Ada complemented. "Childbirth of four looks good on you."  
"Oh but look at you Ada!" Sarah complemented back. "Uh…war looks good on you?"

Ada laughed at Sarah's lame attempt at a complement. "So, who're ya married to? I see a rather large rock on your finger."

Sarah blushed violently as the door opened a voice announcing a new arrival. The now married woman grabbed a dish and brought it to the kitchen, calling her children down for supper. Ada sighed as she walked into the dinner room, almost barreling into a strong man with blonde hair and moustache. His sky blue eyes met her sapphire ones, blinking in confusion and surprise.

"J-James Hiller?" Ada gasped out loud. The man's face contorted into confusion.

"I'm sorry but who are you?" Ada crossed her arms and smirked, her eyes gleaming mischievously.

"Now surely you haven't forgotten me? After all, you _did_ want to include me in your newspaper."

The man's blue eyes widened in recognition and his mouth split open in a smile. He suddenly embraced the Jedi Master who embraced back. Older James and Sarah Hiller side hugged once James and Ada pulled apart. The young master scrutinized them carefully. They looked just as in love as they did all those years ago except now they didn't look as conflicted.

"So you two are married and have four kids," Ada summed up. In a singsong voice she added, "Called it!"

"What brings you back to Earth?" James asked after they had sat down for dinner. Meeko had long since woken up and had joined her master. She was currently getting to know Avia and Aiden, chatting with the twins animatedly. Ada shook her head, chuckling silently to herself.

"Work." Ada answered. "The council had decided that this planet is in need of protection should the Sith return."

Ada spooned a forkful of mashed potatoes into her mouth, her taste buds exploding with the flavor. She smirked as she shoved another forkful into her mouth.

"And how long will you be staying?" Sarah questioned, taking a sip of water.

"Meeko and I will be staying on Earth indefinitely. The council has chosen me to become the Temple of the Earth's first Grand Master."

"Congratulations!" Sarah exclaimed. "I always knew you could do it."

"Wait a minute!" Alex interjected. The three adults looked over at him simultaneously. "How do you know each other?"

"Alex, don't be rude!" Anna whispered harshly.

Ada couldn't help but let a giggle loose as she watched the two eldest children bicker. She could definitely saw Sarah and James. After Sarah scolded both children, Ada explained how she came here on a mission to bring back a Jedi Master who eventually got stripped of his rank. The human master informed the Hiller brood of how she met both parents and their Uncle Henri, described the Temple on both Coruscant and Tython and informed the parents of all the changes that occurred over the past ten years. The former Loyalist and Journalist offered their condolences when they heard Master Klai had passed five years after their adventures.

The story had lasted through the rest of dinner and through desert. Once all the dinner plates had been washed and put away Sarah herded all children to bed. She gave Ada and Meeko the guest room, which they took gratefully. They were about to snuggle under the covers when there was a knock at the door. Ada tied a robe around her waist and opened up the door only to see Mr. Hiller. Clutched in his hands were a stack of journals with either torn or dog eared pages.

With a quick glance over at a slumbering Meeko, Ada gestured James to enter. James looked rather hesitant but entered all the same, sparing glances at the Twi'lek Padawan occasionally. After assuring the grown blond that Meeko could sleep through the Second Coming of Christ, James sat down his journals on the table in the far corner.

"What brings you here?" Ada questioned. The former journalist gestured to the stack of five journals.

"I wanted to give these to you before you left." He explained. "They won't do me much good sitting around here." Ada picked one up and started to flip through. "They are entries and notes about the adventure. I was going to publish them…then I remembered your promise."

The human master smiled fondly as she picked up the bottom journal only to find the entire thing empty. All of its pages were bare of any sort of writing. Ada held the book up and raised her eyebrow in silent questioning.

"Oh that one is for you." James answered his face catching fire with blush. "I recalled how you said you never saw a use in writing in a journal but I figured that now being a grand master…."

James trailed off but Ada got the jest of it. The Jedi Master placed a hand on the older man's shoulder. Both adults smiled slightly at each other for a moment but Ada looked away first. She sighted tiredly as she started to usher the host of the door.

"Thanks for the journals James,' Ada said. It was then that she realized that was the first time she acknowledged the boy as James. Before she closed the door, Ada said, "I'll see you in the morning….Mr. Hiller." Ada didn't wait for the man's reply and gently closed the door.

She didn't hear James's soft reply through the heavy door.

"Goodnight Ada." 

-Line break-

May 3, 1792….

Ada and Meeko left before nine o'clock with maps and suggestions from the Hillers on where the best land in the area. With some tears and a promise to let them have a grand tour when the temple was completed, the two Jedi left, until they came to a perfect piece of land. It was a valley with lush green grass that moved gently in the spring breeze. The air was clean and sharp with freshness. This place was perfect.

While Meeko ran around, exploring the area, Ada contacted the Grand Master. Of course this perfect area had horrible reception but they would work on that once the temple was built. About five minutes of looking for the best place, Ada finally got a signal.

 _"This is the Jedi High Council,"_ The Grand Council Master answered. He allowed his lip to twist into a smile. _"Ah Master Gillian. How goes the search?"_

"Excellent Grand Master," Ada answered. "I am sending you the coordinates for the location site of the first temple of Earth."

 _"Very good. Expect supplies and work crews in five cycles."_ The Grand Master then hung up. With a sigh Ada placed the com in her pocket and watched Meeko chased a monarch butterfly, giggling childishly when it landed on her nose. Ada smiled, truly happy at how her life had turned out. True she had a bunch of obstacles early on but being a Jedi really helped her overcome those obstacles. And now she was about to become the youngest Grand Master ever. If only Klai could see her now.

After watching Meeko roll around in the flowers, Ada pulled out the empty journal and a pen. She turned to the first page and wrote the date before tapping the pen on her chine unable to think of what to write. After about thirty minutes of thinking, Ada decided to put some basic stuff in it: basically how her day went, how she felt and some background information.

She sighed as she closed the journal; surprised to see the sun was already setting. Meeko was quietly sitting beside her, playing with the grass. Ada wrapped her arms around Meeko who snuggled up with her master. The air was slightly chilly but otherwise it was very comfortable. The two Jedi silently watched the moonrise and the stars come out. Even after ten years, this planet still amazed her and left her speechless. The sunsets were a fabulous explosion of colors and the only moon was beautiful and breathtaking.

Two months later the first temple of Earth was completed. Ada and Meeko had welcomed the first thirty Jedi and Ada had been officially given the title of grand Master with the Hillers in attendance. The ceremony was fabulous with an awesome after party.

As Ada stared up at the stars in her new robes that marked her as a Grand Master, she couldn't help but realize that her journey was just getting started….


End file.
